


Estelle's Enchanted Journey

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Estelle ends up in another world and meets an amnesiac young girl by the name of Isabelle who is chosen to help defeat the Bogs from a villainess by the name of Zara who has ruined a kingdom that they both end up in. By the help of both famous Disney Princesses and a kind pixie, they embark on an enchanted journey to save everyone and the poor young girl's unknown life.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a little girl was playing in the forest when a pixie appeared. Curious, the little girl followed the pixie toward an abandoned castle. As they approached, the pixie explained that the castle was once the home of a young, beautiful princess, but an evil curse had been cast upon it. To return the castle to its former glory, a very special girl with a very special new friend would have to undertake an enchanted journey across magical lands, helping princesses in need.

By helping these princesses, the spell would be broken, and the castle would be beautiful once more, and that is where the story begins. Estelle soon appeared and looked around as she found a younger girl who wore a cloak who began to follow after a pixie, ending up inside of the castle with the girl, she felt quite curious of both the pixie and the girl as she felt like she was in one of her godaunt's novels. Estelle began to follow after the younger girl and the pixie inside the castle to meet them.

"Wow! This place is so big and so beautiful!" The younger girl smiled as they came into what looked like a pink princess bedroom.

"Eloise would love it here." Estelle commented to herself from how pretty and pink everything looked.

"Wait, don't you remember this room?" The pixie asked the little girl.

"I don't think so..." The girl said as she seemed to have trouble remembering.

Estelle had a feeling the younger girl was going through amnesia.

"Do you remember your name?" The pixie soon asked the young girl.

"Yes..." The girl replied before coming closer under the cloak. "My name is Isabelle."

"Oh, thank goodness!" The pixie replied. "I'm so glad you remembered your name."

"Me too." The younger girl giggled a bit.

"Now, do you remember what you used to look like?" The pixie asked her.

"No... I don't remember at all..." Isabelle frowned.

Estelle frowned back as she felt sad for the poor young girl.

"Not to worry!" The pixie beamed. "Just follow me to the mirror. Come on, we can even pick out a new dress for you!"

Isabelle soon walked over to the mirror so they could get started. And with how one of her aunts from Equestria and another from Earth both being fashionistas, Estelle thought of helping out with choosing Isabelle's dress.

"Who... Who are you?" Isabelle asked Estelle. "Are you my big sister... Or perhaps a cousin?"

"Um... I can be like a big sister to you," Estelle replied, lowering the cloak hood to look into Isabelle's eyes which were brown like chocolate and she had long and silky auburn hair that was like her mother's hair. "There we go... Let's get you out of this cloak."

After getting Isabelle out of the cloak, Estelle soon helped her choose the perfect dress for the younger girl.

"Let's see... What would be a good color for you?" Estelle pondered.

"I like that one." Isabelle smiled, pointing one color out.

"Pink... Yeah..." Estelle smiled, taking out a couple of pink dresses. "These look so cute." Estelle soon helped Isabelle get dressed before bringing out a matching pair of shoes. When she found a pair of pink shoes, it brought back a lot of memories to her of when she first met Barbie and Kelly when they were going to do a ballet show of The Nutcracker Suite and many other adventures that came with that, so she wiped her eye a bit emotionally.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked.

"Sorry... These shoes just remind me of my first ballet show." Estelle smiled tearfully.

Isabelle soon put on the pair of pink shoes after getting her new dress on.

"Oh... You look like a little princess..." Estelle smiled.

"Thank you." Isabelle smiled back.

"Oh, that dress looks so pretty on you!" The pixie beamed to Isabelle.

"Thank you." Isabelle said with a little curtsy.

"I'm sorry, but what is your name?" The pixie asked Estelle.

"My name is Estelle," Estelle said with her own curtsy. "I ended up here, and ran into Isabelle. I'm quite far from home myself."

The pixie soon noticed Estelle's amulet and her Princess Tutu shoes. "That's a very nice amulet... And those shoes..." she then said.

"This amulet came from my aunts in Equestria, and these shoes are from Princess Tutu." Estelle said.

"I have heard of both..." The pixie replied. "You seem to be a very special girl just like Isabelle."

"My amulet usually summons a princess whenever I'm in trouble, but this time, it sent me here." Estelle told her.

"Very interesting..." The pixie replied. "It sounds like the legendary Amulet of Avalor, though it was originally from The Kingdom of Maru."

"Oh, believe me, I know all about that amulet all too well." Estelle smiled to the pixie.

"Uh, is there anything else you're supposed to tell me?" Isabelle asked the pixie.

"Well, you have a big journey ahead," The pixie replied. "All along the way, I'll be here to save your adventure. So whenever you see me, it means your adventure is being saved! Great, now there's one very important thing I need to give you."

"What's that?" Estelle then asked.

"A magic wand." The pixie said, giving Isabelle one from her own magic.

"Wow, I get a wand?" Isabelle smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It's very nice..." Estelle said before other magic soon sparkled in her hands and her wand from school soon appeared in her hand.

"Wow! You have a wand too!" Isabelle beamed to her new friend.

"Heh... So it seems." Estelle smiled.

"We didn't get your name." The pixie told Estelle.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Estelle smiled bashfully. "My name is Estelle."

"Estelle... What a beautiful name... It's nice to meet you," The pixie said. "I hope you don't mind helping Isabelle in her little adventure."

"I never mind when it comes to helping new friends and adventures." Estelle smiled.

"Great." Isabelle smiled back.

"Could you tell us about Isabelle's wand?" Estelle asked.

"Of course," The pixie replied. "This wand has very special powers and will help you on your journey. Come on! Let's go to the throne room, and I will show you how to use your magical wand."

"Is your wand magical too?" Isabelle asked Estelle.

"More magical than you know." Estelle smiled before the pixie led them into the throne room.

As they entered the throne room, they were soon going to start learning.

"While you're on your journey, you'll come across lots of little green creatures known as Bogs," The pixie began to inform. "They look pretty harmless, but these troublemakers are responsible for all of the bad stuff that's been happening at the castle. Now, the Bogs are actually captured butterflies who've been forced to cause mischief, and only your wand can set the butterflies free."

Estelle looked a little sad for the butterflies to be treated like this.

"I understand, but how does it work?" Isabelle soon asked.

"Well, there are two ways to release the butterflies," The pixie educated as something morphed in the middle of the floor. "You can cast magic from your wand or cover a whole area with magic."

"Sounds easy enough." Estelle commented.

"Would you like to continue the lessons?" The pixie asked Isabelle.

"Yes, please." Isabelle replied.

"Alright, let's give it a try, are you ready?" The pixie asked.

"Sure, I'm ready!" Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"Now, get a nice firm hold on your wand, and you can interact with objects and people." The pixie instructed.'

Estelle looked all around the castle as it didn't look like any place she ever heard of or knew as she knew how to use her wand from help with Zelda. Soon some objects and people soon appeared in the room.

"Come back to me when you're done." The pixie told Isabelle.

"A very special pixie, are you?" Estelle gave a small smile.

"Oh, I am," The pixie replied. "You know any pixies?"

"I think the one I know best is Tinkerbell, and my dad told me about a place called Pixie Hollow." Estelle smiled.

"It's a wondrous place." The Pixie smiled back.

"Excuse me, but do you have a name?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" The pixie replied. "My apologies. My name is Rosalina."

"Oh... Pretty..." Estelle beamed from that name.

"Thank you." Rosalina smiled.

Estelle smiled back.

"Now, where did you get your wand?" Rosalina asked Estelle.

"Um, that's a long story," Estelle replied. "I'm from a place very, very far from here."

"We can tell." Isabelle said before going over to one of the men.

Estelle and Rosalina soon decided to watch Isabelle interact.

"Hello, there." One man greeted.

"Hello, how do you do?" Isabelle smiled, curtsying to him, and soon went up to the next man to greet him.

"Hello, there." The other man greeted.

"Good day!" Isabelle smiled. "How is your family?"

"Very good." Estelle nodded.

"Okay, to cast magic from your wand, all you have to do is tap the button below," Rosalina explained as Isabelle's wand was a bit different from Estelle's wand. "Tap the button to cast your magic at the Bogs."

Isabelle soon did that which made a blast of pink glittering magic shoot out from the wand.

"You're a fast learner!" Rosalina beamed to the girl.

"Yeah, you really are." Estelle added.

"Now go ahead and cast your magic against those Bogs," Rosalina soon told Isabelle. "I'll be right here when you're ready to keep going."

Two green creatures soon came out.

"Ugh." Estelle grimaced from the sight of them.

Isabelle soon shot magic at the Bogs which turned them into a bunch of colorful butterflies.

"Pretty." Estelle smiled.

"Now let's try a blast effect," Rosalina suggested. "Just hold down that button for a minute, and then let go. You'll see that magic flood out all across the ground."

"Okay!" Isabelle smiled.

"Oh, I wish Charm School was this easy back home," Estelle giggled to herself. "Although I don't ever remember there being buttons on magic wands."

"Must be a very special and different wand." Rosalina replied.

"Hmm... I guess..." Estelle shrugged.

Isabelle beamed as she burst with the magic all around her.

"You're doing really well!" Rosalina smiled to Isabelle. "Now you can practice a blast of magic on those Bogs."

Some Bogs soon appeared out of nowhere.

"Yikes." Estelle said.

Estelle and Isabelle soon both used their wands against the Bogs to get used to fighting them as they would have to during this enchanted journey.

"Excellent work, you two!" Rosalina beamed to both girls. "Now it's time for me to show you one last power hidden in your wand, Isabelle: the ability to use magic to undo the Bogs' mess."

"Really?" Isabelle asked.

"Uh-huh, and it's as simple as twirling with a magic beam." Rosalina replied.

Estelle and Isabelle soon did a twirl which cast them with a bit of magic.

"Now you can practice your magic on the items in this room." Rosalina then smiled.

"Cool." Estelle smiled back.

Estelle and Isabelle soon used some magic a bit which made the room look a bit more beautiful.

"Excellent!" Rosalina smiled to them. "You're very fast learners, which is good because we have to keep going. Now, during your adventure, you might find places where you need to jump."

"Jumping... Think like a bunny hopping." Estelle giggled before jumping a bit with Isabelle.

"That's it! You both are ready to start your adventure," Rosalina smiled to them before noticing a trail of gems. "Look! Those gems are leading up the stairs. I think we should follow them."

The girls soon went to go up the stairs as they collected the gemstones on the way. They nearly fell down from the broken staircase, but laughed together as they had a pleasant landing while continuing to go to continue their new adventure together. They then came into a dark room which looked a little scary and gloomy.

"This is the Forbidden Area of the castle where its greatest secrets lie," Rosalina educated as they came inside. "It may look old and dusty, but if you use your wands on those controls in the middle of the room, I think you'll find a surprise."

"Hmm... Okay." Estelle said.

Isabelle and Estelle soon walked up to the control and Estelle allowed Isabelle to go first to check it out. Isabelle carefully put her wand in the control, grunting a bit as she turned it before gasping as she heard something in the distance. It seemed to now snow inside the room which made the girls look around in amazement.

"I guess this thing hasn't been used in a while!" Rosalina giggled a bit. "But don't worry, it's a smooth ride to the bottom from here."

"The bottom?" Estelle asked.

The floor soon rumbled a bit which had them going down from the room like an elevator.

"Whoa!" Estelle and Isabelle gasped at first.

They were soon shown a new floor as the door behind them turned into stairs.

"Well, here we are," Rosalina said, flying to a door that had a familiar looking mermaid's picture on it. "Go ahead and look around! These are secret portals to the worlds of the princesses. The Bogs you saw earlier are causing trouble in all of them. Your challenge is to help the princesses within each world. Once all the princesses' kingdoms are saved, our castle and our world will be restored. You can visit any one of the princess worlds in any order," she then flew by the others. "Each of them has three chapters; you'll have to complete all three chapters so save the entire kingdom. When you're about to visit the princess world, the magical portal will have a small sign by the painting. The sign will tell you that world will be easy, medium, or hard, so be careful! Some of the worlds can get pretty tough. Choose a princess and wave your wand to enter their world."

"Let's start off with Aunt Ariel." Estelle smiled.

"Aunt Ariel?" Isabelle repeated.

"I'll explain to you when we get there." Estelle replied, leading the way to the mermaid princess.

A blast of blue sparkles cast over them as they used their wands, coming into Ariel's world first, sending them to the docks as a ship appeared to be setting sail in the ocean with men working together as they stumbled into the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

"This looks like the dock; guess this is where we are supposed to start off." Estelle said.

A group of men were shown with instruments, but they didn't seem to be able to play any music.

"What is wrong?" One man frowned. "My tambourine won't play any sound."

"Yeah! None of these instruments work anymore!" Another man replied.

"Those blasted Bogs did something to our musical instruments," A third man said before sighing. "What are we going to do?"

Estelle frowned as that sounded so sad.

"Something is very strange here," Isabelle said. "Why won't the sailors' instruments make any sound?"

"Yes, it is strange, but maybe you can fix it," Rosalina replied. "Try waving your wands; I'm sure your magic will help the sailors get their sound back."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

Rosalina soon flew off to let them get to it. Estelle and Isabelle soon ran with their wands to cast magic music spells to help out the silent sailors once Rosalina let them go.

'Here we go.' Estelle thought to herself.

The sailors looked depressed as they tried to play their instruments, but soon, something magical happened as little-by-little, their music was coming back.

"Hurrah!" The sailors soon cheered once their music was restored.

"My tambourine, it plays music again!" The first sailor beamed as he demonstrated.

Estelle smiled as she and Isabelle were able to restore the music.

"It's such a lovely sound," The first sailor smiled. "Thank you, young ladies."

"You're quite welcome," Estelle smiled back. "Now you can have your band practice."

"Yeah." Isabelle added.

The sailors beamed as they began to play their music with glee. Estelle and Isabelle beamed as they felt great to had helped out, though Estelle looked in the distance as she could had sworn she saw Ariel in her mermaid form, not too far away from the docks as she listened to the music, and where soon Estelle, Isabelle, and Roselina went over to where Ariel was.

"A couple of humans," Ariel giggled. "Thank you for coming to talk to me. My name's Ariel."

Isabelle gasped to Ariel once she took a look at the mermaid. "You're a... Mermaid!" she then beamed.

"That's right, a mermaid, and I'm really glad you helped those sailors get their music back," Ariel giggled. "You see, that's why I came up to the surface. The sailors aren't the only ones who've lost their musical sounds. All of the music is gone from the kingdom I live in. Oh, do you think you can help us?"

'She doesn't recognize me?' Estelle thought to herself.

"We'd like to, but I don't think we can go with you underwater." Isabelle said to the mermaid princess. 

"Don't worry, just use your magic," Rosalina advised the young girl. "It will let you breathe underwater."

"And luckily, I don't need to use magic to breathe underwater." Estelle smiled.

"Oh?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll show you," Estelle smiled as she sat down to take off her shoes for a moment and soon scooted off of the dock after sitting down and her waist soon glowed as she soon had her own mermaid tail. "Aunt Ariel, don't you know me? It's me, Estelle."

"Estelle?" Ariel repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Hmm... Something tells me that we've been sent into the past." Roselina said.

"I guess that must be it if Aunt Ariel doesn't know me." Estelle replied.

"So, Aunt Ariel?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, she's my father's cousin, but she's like an aunt to me and my brothers," Estelle smiled. "I just love to swim like a mermaid like she used to all the time."

"Aw." Isabelle smiled back.

"I guess she just doesn't know me here..." Estelle said before muttering. "Then again, Aunt Cherry was hoping to make a book based on this girl's adventure."

"Then I guess we can help!" Isabelle soon smiled to Rosalina. "We can bring the music back under the sea!"

"Thank you! Oh, everyone will be so happy!" Ariel beamed before she then jumped into the ocean. "Come on, follow me!"

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

Isabelle soon waved her wand and jumped into the water after Ariel and Estelle.

"Ah..." Estelle smiled as she always loved to swim as a mermaid ever since she found out about being part merfolk as a child.

"Now, I have a plan," Ariel said before swimming off to lead the way. "Follow me to the secret cave."

"Alright." Estelle said.

Isabelle soon swam the best that she could while Estelle smiled with her mermaid tail-fin to explore the underwater trench a bit, just loving to be in the ocean. Along the way, they noticed that the merfolk looked a bit unhappy as they were unable to sing to one another.

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

"It's a bit sad..." Isabelle said.

"Yes, especially since merpeople are noted for their beautiful singing." Estelle nodded.

"That's very true." Ariel said to the girls with her own nod.

"Well, we better use our magic, Isabelle." Estelle said.

"You're right," Isabelle replied. "It might help out."

Isabelle and Estelle began to spread some magic along the way as Ariel kept leading them to her secret cave along the way which was also her special grotto. And where Estelle knew about it from her parents' and aunt's stories.

"So amazing to actually be here." Estelle whispered to herself from the story she heard about Ariel's journey as the little mermaid before meeting and marrying Eric.

"This is where I keep all the human treasures I've collected!" Ariel smiled to the girls. "We should be safe here from those creatures who had stolen the musical sounds from the whole kingdom. Oh, they've even taken the singing voices from the merpeople. And not being able to sing? Oh, it's making everyone so sad! That's why I need your help." she then told them.

"We're ready, Aunt--Ariel." Estelle replied since Ariel didn't seem to know her despite being family with her.

"Now, if you could just--" Ariel began, only for the grotto to feel like it was being shook.

"Whoa!" Estelle yelped.

"Hey! What's that?" Isabelle cried out.

"Oh, no! My collection!" Ariel panicked. "Oh, those creatures must be here. Oh, I don't want all my human things to fall!"

"Don't worry, we won't let any of them hit the ground." Estelle assured Ariel.

"Do you think we can save each one of them?" Isabelle asked.

"It'll take a lot of work, but if we work together, it'll sure to work." Estelle smiled with comfort.

"Right." Isabelle nodded.

"Sebastian and Urchin can help." Ariel replied.

"Sebastian and Uncle Urchin..." Estelle whispered to herself with a small smile. 

And so, the girls began to help keep Ariel's collection from falling and shattering from the shake as the crab and young merboy soon came in with buckets to help out.

"Thanks." Estelle said to Urchin and Sebastian.

"No problem, kiddo," Urchin chuckled. "All in a day's work."

"Hm... I see what Aunt Darla meant about his cocky side." Estelle smirked to herself about Urchin's reaction.

Luckily, they were able to save just about everything.

"Oh... Thank you, Urchin and Sebastian, and thank you too for saving my collection!" Ariel smiled to them. "Ah, I'm really lucky to have such good friends."

"No problem, Ariel; I'm just glad to finally get away from exercise." Urchin said.

"Just needed a break, huh?" Ariel commented.

"Yeah, I really could've used it." Urchin chuckled bashfully.

"I'm just glad we could help," Isabelle smiled to Ariel. "But now that the treasures are safe, I think I should find out what's causing this mess."

"That sounds like a great idea, Isabelle." Estelle approved.

"Thanks." Isabelle smiled.

"Oh, it's so great that you're here," Ariel smiled back to the girls. "Lots of musical sounds are still missing from the sea. Do you think you could use your magic to help again?"

"We sure can!" Estelle beamed. "I know how important music is to Atlantica."

"Yeah, we don't want music to ever be gone in Atlantica ever again." Urchin said.

"Hmm... Now that the treasures are saved, I think we should find out what's causing this mess." Isabelle suggested, referring to the loss of music in the sea.

"HELP! ARIEL!" A voice cried out, showing it was a purple hermit crab who rushed over. "WE NEED YOUR HELP! The whole Music Class is on a field trip with Sebastian and his new partner, but we all got separated! A-And, Ariel, if we don't get back to the coral together, something bad could happen."

"Oh, dear..." Estelle frowned.

"Oh... Don't worry..." Ariel coaxed to the distressed hermit crab. "I'll help! And I'm sure everyone will be okay."

"Oh... But..." Urchin soon remembered something. "We promised Triton we would both be home soon."

"Oh, Urchin, you're right," Ariel said as she now remembered too. "And if I'm late again, he's gonna be really angry... Oh... What should I do?"

"We'll help the student crabs, Ariel." Isabelle and Estelle smiled.

"You will? Oh, thank you!" The hermit crab beamed to both of them. "You're the best!"

"No problem." Estelle smiled.

"We'd be happy to do it!" Isabelle added. "Besides, how could anyone turn down a cute little crab like you?"

"We'll meet you at the Coral Reefs." Estelle smiled to the cute little hermit crab.

"Well said, Estelle." Isabelle smiled back.

They soon went to get swimming as Estelle had the most fun since she loved being a mermaid.

"You love swimming, huh?" Isabelle asked.

"Can't help it," Estelle giggled. "It just feels like so much fun and it feels like freedom."

"Ooh." Isabelle smiled.

"You're a great swimmer too." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, uh, probably not as good as you or Ariel." Isabelle said sheepishly.

"Still, your swimming is great." Estelle smiled.

Isabelle beamed as she seemed to feel really happy from hearing that.

They soon swam out into the coral reef to see young hermit crabs together with a certain older red crab and his new friend which was a squid from a different part of the ocean.

"Oh, dank goodness you are here!" Sebastian said to the girls. "We've got to get our star students into da coral where dey'll be safe from dose music stealing menaces!"

"Don't worry, Sebastian, and... Uh... Squidward Tentacles?" Estelle replied.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The squid said.

"Anyways, we'll help in anyway we can." Estelle said.

"Well, thanks," Squidward replied. "I love it a lot better here than in Bikini Bottom to be with a friend like Sebastian, unlike putting up with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Cheapskate Krabs all the time."

"You girls can use your magic on each crab so they'll run into the coral and be safe from the Bogs," Rosalina told the girls. "Let's hope all the students can be saved."

"I'll make sure of it." Estelle smiled.

"Me too." Isabelle added.

"Let's get to it." Estelle smiled back.

The two girls soon went to help out some more as part of their enchanted journey. The crab students were a little skittish at first, but they soon followed the girls to safety while Sebastian and Squidward waited a bit. And where after a while, the girls arrived with the students.

"Oh, thank goodness," Squidward said as the crab students made it to safety. "Our students are very dear to us."

"Yes, and dey're very important," Sebastian added. "Dank you again for saving them."

"Help! Somebody help!" A voice soon called out.

"Flounder?" Estelle blinked to the fish in trouble.

"The Bogs!" Flounder warned them. "They stole the singing voices from a whole village of merpeople, and are tossing the voices into this big pit! Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Don't have to tell us twice." Estelle said.

The girls swam off to go after Flounder, shooting magic at some Bogs along the way. They were going to make sure that no one's voice was thrown in the big pit. The two soon swam up to Squidward, Sebastian, and Flounder.

"Look, there they are!" Flounder pointed out. "The Bogs used magic to put the voices into orbs and are throwing them off the cliff! We have to catch them before they fall into the bottomless pit!"

"On it!" Estelle replied with the same confidence she had as a W.O.O.H.P agent.

Estelle and Isabelle soon began to catch the voices. Flounder helped them out as best as he could.

"Oh, thank you, Flounder." Estelle smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Flounder smiled back.

"Oh, when I quit my old job at the Krusty Krab to start working with you here, I was hoping for a less stressful work and social environment." Squidward said to Sebastian.

"It's not usually like dis." Sebastian told him.

"Whoa! Look out for the bubbles!" Estelle said as she and Isabelle helped Flounder.

"Almost there." Isabelle added.

The holding shell was soon full which meant that they could stop now.

"Phew!" Estelle smiled. "We did it."

"Wahoo!" Isabelle smiled back.

Estelle and Isabelle soon helped Flounder move the shell basket.

"Huh? What's this?" Estelle asked, finding a new shell. "Flounder, Sebastian, Squidward, do you know what this is?"

"No, I've never seen it before." Flounder replied.

"Must be new." Estelle said.

"Oh, here comes Ariel," Isabelle said once she saw the mermaid princess. "She can tell us."

"Ariel! Look!" Estelle showed the shell.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ariel gasped a bit. "I'm so glad you found it; this conch shell is very special. It belongs to my father... How did it get here?"

"The Bogs must've taken it," Isabelle guessed. "I wonder why?"

"It must be very special." Estelle said.

"It is," Ariel replied. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure if we work together, we'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

"We should probably find out why they stole the conch shell," Estelle replied. "Maybe that'll help us bring the noise back to the sea."

"I like the way you think, Estelle." Ariel smiled to her.

"Yeah, that just might help." Isabelle added.

"They probably didn't stop with the conch shell though," Estelle guessed, almost sounding like her brother and father as detectives. "They probably took the sound inside of it too."

"That conch shell controls the music power of the entire ocean," Ariel informed. "And if we don't fix it, there'll never be music in the ocean again!"

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

"That's horrible!" Isabelle added. "And we're not gonna let it happen. I love this place and everybody here."

"So do I." Estelle nodded to the younger girl. 

"But how are we going to get the sound back?" Flounder wondered.

"Oh, don't worry, Flounder; we can put some new musical sounds into it," Ariel suggested. "Sebastian and Squidward are getting ready for a concert at the lagoon right now."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"What're we waiting for? Come on, let's go!" Flounder replied.

"All right, Isabelle, let's find that lagoon." Estelle suggested before swimming off.

"Right." Isabelle nodded as she followed after.

They soon swam out of the grotto, passing by the coral reef, and saw Gabriella as she looked quite unhappy without music in Atlantica since she always wanted to be a singer. Estelle frowned as she understood. Gabriella looked over.

"Don't worry," Estelle said softly. "We'll fix this. I promise."

Gabriella smiled softly as she was happy to hear that. Estelle and Isabelle soon also used their magic to make the ocean more beautiful and happy looking as it should be. A blonde girl was seen swimming like a mermaid and Estelle wondered about her, but she would have to worry about that later, though she could had sworn that the girl looked a lot like Barbie.

The girls soon made it to the lagoon and climbed out of the ocean onto a dock on dry land.

"We're here." Estelle smiled.

"Something's wrong here." A sailor frowned to himself.

Estelle and Isabelle looked to the sailor and soon used some magic to help him out.

"We should go see Sebastian and Squidward," Rosalina reminded the girls. "They're on the other side of the lagoon."

"Right." Estelle nodded.

The two girls soon wandered off to find Sebastian and Squidward. Estelle soon found a gemstone as blue as the ocean to go with her collection with the other gemstone which she found back at the castle as they seemed important for her to collect on her journey with Isabelle.

"We have the conch shell, Squidward and Sebastian," Isabelle soon told the two musical sea creatures. "But... How do we put the sound back?"

"One of our new compositions is gonna remind the ocean what beautiful music sounds like, but first, we've got to make sure everyone is in tune." Squidward replied.

"Ohh." Estelle smiled.

"Looks like it's time to use some magic." Isabelle said.

"I like that," Estelle agreed as they looked to the other animals in the water. "This is going to be great."

They soon saw a trio of ducks and began to use their magic to get them in tune for the singing. Next were some frogs, and then finally, there were turtles.

"Nice to see other singing animals." Estelle smiled.

"As long as they aren't a sponge and starfish." Squidward grumbled.

"Don't worry, I don't think any sponge or starfish would be here that would annoy you." Estelle said.

"That means a lot to me," Squidward mumbled slightly. "I moved around these parts to get away from them. My life was just fine until they showed up."

"My dear new friend worries of meeting folks like dose two he has told me about when he left his old home for dis one." Sebastian said to the girls.

"I can believe that," Estelle said, remembering hearing about some stories about SpongeBob Squarepants. "And thankfully no one has a laugh that's annoying."

The animals soon began to sing and they sounded harmonious and wonderful.

"Ah, good! Very good!" Sebastian approved. "Now dat we're all in tune, it is time to begin da concert!"

"Yeah!" Estelle smiled.

"The singers are ready, but we'll have to help Sebastian and Squidward guide them," Rosalina told the girls. "It's pretty easy, kinda like 'Simon Says'. Just watch for the musical notes, and they'll show you which direction to go with your wands."

"Sounds simple enough," Estelle smiled. "Thank you so much, Rosalina."

"You're welcome." Rosalina smiled back.

"Hmm... The animals seem to be singing in a pattern." Estelle remarked.

"Sounds about right to me." Isabelle replied.

The animals all began to sing in their own way as the girls helped lead them with Sebastian and Squidward. Luckily, they were doing perfectly. It took quite a while, but their efforts were soon rewarded.

"Dat was magnificent!" Sebastian beamed. "One of da finest concerts I have played in years! It's da kind of music dat only comes with all your heart through it."

"What a nice lesson." Estelle smiled.

"I think so too." Isabelle smiled back.

"Ah, when I hear music like this, it makes my heart swim!" Squidward beamed happily. 

"Wow! That was so cool, you were great, guys!" Flounder told Sebastian and Squidward.

"And so were you," Ariel smiled to the girls. "Thank you for all of your help! Oh, now that we have our music back, now I know everyone in the ocean will be happy again."

Estelle nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid it's time to go." Rosalina soon told the girls.

"Aww..." Estelle and Isabelle pouted from that.

"There's more work for us to do." Rosalina reminded. 

"Okay, but I'm gonna miss everyone so much." Isabelle pouted.

"Me too." Estelle added.

"Well, you'll come and visit us again, won't you?" Flounder asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Estelle and Isabelle smiled. 

"And when we're gone, we'll always have the song we wrote together in our hearts." Isabelle then said with a smile.

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

Everyone soon said goodbye as Estelle and Isabelle had finished with helping Ariel as that quest was completed, but there were still more princesses to see. A charm on Isabelle's necklace soon glowed after they had helped Ariel and the others out in that world and a glowing palette on the floor soon shined a blue color.

"We're back." Estelle said once they were back in the castle from before.

"Yep," Isabelle said. "Looks like it."

They soon walked along the castle, then saw Snow White and decided to go and see her.

"Surprised Aunt Cherry's writing about Snow White... She often talked about how she was her least favorite Disney Princess." Estelle said to herself quietly.

When they came to see Snow White, they soon ended up in an enchanted forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, no!" Rosalina frowned. "It looks like colors have been taken from this land. Trees, and houses, and even people have been changed, but I know you can help. In this world, your magic wands will control color. It's like the land is canvased for you to paint."

"Well, I hope my brother Vincent doesn't get jealous from that." Estelle commented.

"Does he love to paint?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, he really does," Estelle nodded. "Our friend Barbie let us come over to paint once, and she told us a story about Rapunzel, and he's been painting ever since."

Isabelle smiled as she seemed to like to hear that before her wand seemed to change color. 

"Your wand... It changed color... It looks as red as a cardinal." Estelle commented.

"I guess this is another magic my wand can do." Isabelle said.

"Yes, it is," Rosalina replied. "That magic will be used for roses. The second is green, nature's favorite color."

"Oh, I know." Estelle nodded, thinking about her mother and granduncle, Captain Planet. 

"And last is blue, like rivers, waterfalls, and the sky!" Rosalina then concluded. "Oh, look at that lock! Perhaps we should take a closer look."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

They soon went up to the lock as it seemed to have some sort of Bog magic on it. On the way, they found one of the seven dwarfs.

"What's the matter?" Isabelle asked him. "Are you locked out?"

The dwarf didn't seem to say anything.

"This is Dopey," Rosalina informed. "He's a friend of Snow White's. I don't think he talks well. Maybe he never tried."

"You're right, Roselina." Estelle nodded.

Dopey smiled and waved to the girls from silence. A Bog soon appeared, using dark magic on the lock and ran off.

"Hmm... It looks like the Bog locked the gate," Isabelle commented. "I wonder if our magic can fix it?"

"Only one way to find out." Estelle replied as she took out her wand.

"Right." Isabelle nodded.

"Let's try to unlock the gate with our magic." Estelle said with confidence.

"It's green... Maybe some green magic?" Isabelle suggested.

"Hmm... Yeah." Estelle replied.

The two girls then got some green magic and shot it at the lock to open the mysterious gate which worked. Dopey smiled as the gate opened and he walked through it.

"You're welcome." Estelle smiled back to him.

Dopey then gestured for the girls to come along with him.

"Okay." Estelle smiled.

The two girls then walked through the gate to explore further more into the forest and came in front of a black and white cottage. Seeing black and white made Estelle think about Princess Ivy, who thankfully wasn't the cause of that. Dopey then led them into one door to find a certain princess which was Snow White.

'This must be the past.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Oh, Dopey, have you met a new friend?" Snow White giggled to the silent dwarf.

"Excuse me?" Estelle spoke up with a smile to the princess.

"Oh, hello there!" Snow White smiled back before curtsying. "I'm Snow White. How do you do?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Snow White." Estelle smiled back as she curtsied.

"Definitely." Isabelle agreed as she did the same.

"It was very kind of you to help Dopey!" Snow White smiled back to them warmly. "Why, you must've found a way to fix what those strange creatures have been doing. They've caused all sorts of trouble, and they've been taking colors from the forest too."

Dopey nodded in agreement with what Snow White was saying.

"Even some colors outside of the little cottage are missing." Snow White then said.

"We noticed." Estelle said.

"If you'd like, we could use our magic wands to fix some things." Isabelle soon offered with a smile.

"Would you?" Snow White smiled back out of delight. "Oh, thank you! We just need to go outside."

Dopey began to cheer and dance from the help as Estelle giggled from that. Estelle found a red gemstone on the way outside and came to go out there with Isabelle and Snow White for their next task.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk, just look at the mess those creatures made!" Snow White observed. "Why, this'll never do! Oh, but I'm certain if you use your magic powers to do right, the cottage will have color, and it can again be a lovely sight."

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

They saw many items such as barrels and tubs.

"The buckets and barrels should all be red, and so should Grumpy's favorite shirt," Snow White then said. "Would you please turn each of them red?"

"That doesn't sound too hard." Estelle smiled before running off with Isabelle.

"Yeah, sounds easy." Isabelle smiled back.

Isabelle and Estelle soon had red magic in their wands and began to change the barrels, buckets, and the shirt back into their red color.

"Oh, that looks so much better!" Snow White beamed. "Now let's see, the wheelbarrows and the birdhouses are black and white too! Could you please paint them all a lovely shade of blue?"

"Uh-huh." Estelle nodded.

The girls then went to do what they just did, but this time with blue. Estelle giggled to herself as the blue and red thing made her think a little of Flora and Merryweather's argument about Aurora's princess dress to be pink or blue. She also noticed the plants which were plain white after turning a blue birdhouse back to its natural color and then she thought about Wonderland and the Queen of Hearts who demanded red roses.

"I think we should go with green next." Estelle said.

"Oh, yes," Snow White agreed to that. "The shrubs are missing their green and so is Dopey's nice green shirt!"

"Oh, we got this," Estelle smiled. "It's no trouble at all, Snow White."

"Yep." Isabelle nodded.

Dopey seemed to shake a little though.

"Oh, don't worry, Dopey; our new friends will make it all better." Snow White promised.

"Aw, Dopey." Estelle smiled and giggled to the silent dwarf.

Estelle and Isabelle's wands soon turned green so they would work their magic. Luckily, it seemed that visiting Snow White was easy like it was with visiting Ariel.

"Ah... So luscious and green... Mom would love to see these." Estelle smiled knowingly.

As they finished, streaks of red, blue, and green seemed to sparkle around the cottage, restoring it back to its original colors away from black and white.

"Nice." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Snow White beamed to the girls. "I think Dopey wants to thank you too."

"You're welcome," Isabelle smiled. "Is there anything else we can do to help?"

"Well, I am a bit worried about my other friends," Snow White replied. "They're at the mine looking for pretty gems, but ever since those strange creatures appeared, they've been having a little bit of trouble working together."

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

"Don't worry; we'll go check on them." Isabelle promised.

"Would you? Oh, that would be very nice!" Snow White beamed. "If you don't know your way, the cavern is left when you get to the forest."

"Thank you, Snow White." Estelle smiled with a curtsy.

"Yeah, thanks." Isabelle added.

They soon left the cottage to find a way to the mine to find the other dwarfs who were Snow White's friends.

On the way, they used magic to bring color back to some items they passed before they soon ended up in the mountains.

"Here we are." Estelle said.

Isabelle and Estelle then carefully ran through the mountains to get into the mine.

A Bog soon jumped out in front of them, but they weren't scared as they shot magic at it until it turned into colorful butterflies.

"Ooh... Nice colors... Reminds me of a dream I once had..." Estelle smiled to the butterflies.

"It must have been a great dream." Isabelle smiled back.

"It was..." Estelle smiled as she beamed brightly. "Hopefully it comes true soon."

A man was shown to be mining among the mountains, though he wasn't a dwarf.

"Good day, sir." Estelle greeted.

"Would ya look at that?" The man beamed. "There are gems everywhere!"

"Looks that way." Estelle said.

The two girls soon found the mine and came inside to find the other dwarfs.

"Oh, there's just no working with him!" One of the dwarfs said as he was shown. "Gosh! Hello there, ladies. I hope you can excuse my manners. My friends and I just had a little disagreement."

"What happened?" Estelle asked.

"It seems that everybody in the mine is out of sorts." The dwarf replied, though he kept his smile despite the trouble.

"How so?" Estelle asked.

"They don't seem to be talking and communicating anymore like a team, it's like they've all turned into Grumpy." Happy replied.

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

They soon came into the mine as Happy came out with them to see his brothers.

"Is there a problem, Grumpy?" Estelle asked the grouchiest dwarf.

"These fools won't listen to me!" Grumpy glared. "I have a work pattern, but they won't listen to me!"

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"Maybe you can all share the pattern to work together again?" Isabelle suggested.

Grumpy, Happy, and Dopey looked to each other before they soon gave in.

"Nice work." Estelle smiled to Isabelle's attempt in helping.

"Thanks." Isabelle smiled back.

Estelle and Isabelle then tried to get the three dwarfs to work together with their pic-axes and they seemed to do better now that they were listening to each other. So far, it seemed to work out really well before the dwarfs would then work together on their own since they had an issue before the girls had shown up to help.

"They're working together." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, good, we did it!" Isabelle smiled back. "I guess the Bogs tried to ruin their friendship with each other."

"But they failed." Estelle smiled back.

"Well, would you look at that?" Doc smiled proudly. "Everybody working together! Why, that's music to my tears. Uh, my gears! Um, well, that sounds swell. Now we just have to find a mine cart to load up these gems."

"Could you help us get the cart up the hill?" Happy asked the girls.

"Sometime today might be nice." Grumpy said impatiently, though that was expected of him. 

"I might not be as strong as Akito, but sure." Estelle replied.

"Yeah, let's do it." Isabelle said.

"Just don't go too fast or too slow," Rosalina told the girls. "They'll start to slide down the hill, so they must go at a certain rhythm, but if they keep a steady rhythm, the dwarfs will move the cart up the hill."

"I guess we'll mostly be using music magic." Estelle guessed.

"I believe you're right." Rosalina replied as she knew almost everything.

"Sounds simple enough." Estelle said.

Happy and Grumpy soon got onto the track and began to move the cart up together with Estelle and Isabelle's help. This task seemed harder than it sounded, but Doc kept encouraging them to keep going as he believed in them, along with Rosalina.

"That was mighty nice teamwork!" Happy beamed once they made it. "Just like old times, huh, Grumpy?"

"Meh!" Grumpy crossed his arms grumpily.

"We're just happy you're working together again." Estelle smiled at the dwarfs.

"Now, uh, could you help Doc and Dopey work together now?" Happy suggested.

"Oh, sure." Estelle and Isabelle replied.

They soon came out of the mine shack and met the dwarfs there as they waited for more help.

"What's up, Doc?" Estelle asked, unable to resist.

"You've been such a help, we were wondering if you could help us gather the gems now." Doc smiled.

"Sure." Isabelle smiled back.

"What would you like us to do?" Estelle then asked.

"Well, you see, it's Dopey over there," Doc replied. "Sometimes he has bubble--Uh, trouble, telling the difference between a gem and a rock. Could you help him gather gems into his bucket?"

"Of course!" Estelle and Isabelle both beamed.

"Jinx!" Estelle then said.

"Jinx?" Rosalina asked.

"It's something my twin brother and I do whenever we say something at the same time." Estelle smiled bashfully.

"Hmm... Interesting... Anyway, Doc and Dopey have to work together to collect the gems, but they'll need your help!" Rosalina soon said. "Doc will toss different stones down the slot, and you can help Dopey catch them as he moves the basket, but remember that not every stone is a gem. Just remember to help Dopey collect the sparkling blue things and avoid the rocks."

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

"Good luck!" Rosalina smiled back.

Estelle and Isabelle then began to help Dopey out with the gems and the rocks. Luckily, it was easy for them with the colors.

"Huh... I guess those rocks are gem-shaped... I guess I can see why Dopey would confuse them." Estelle commented.

Dopey smiled innocently as he caught the blue gems with ease thanks to their help.

"But thankfully with our help, he's now knowing which one is a gem and which one isn't." Isabelle said.

Dopey smiled to them as he appreciated their help while moving the basket as Doc brought out the rocks and the gems.

Soon enough, they were then done.

"We're very grateful for you, my dears," Doc smiled while Dopey nodded in agreement. "We couldn't have done it without you. Ain't that right, Grumpy?"

Grumpy scoffed and grumbled to himself.

'I'm sure he's grateful on the inside.' Estelle thought to herself.

"We don't know what came over us; we never had trouble working together before." Happy said.

"Must've been the Bogs." Estelle guessed.

"Well, whatever it was, we know better now." Doc smiled.

"That's right!" Happy added. 

"I always feel that if you work together with friends, you get more work done." Estelle smiled back to the dwarfs.

"Yep, it's better when you work together." Isabelle added.

"Now, is there anything else we can do?" Estelle then asked.

Dopey still seemed to be slow in a certain thing.

"What's up now?" Estelle then asked.

"Well, now we gotta sort the gems by color." Doc said which sounded pretty easy.

"Oh, okay." Isabelle said.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Estelle then said.

"Oh, Dopey keeps making mistakes," Doc sighed. "At this rate, we'll never get home before ark--Erm, dark. You helped us out last time, do you think you can help us again?"

"Sure, what can we do?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll toss some gems down the slide and Dopey will move the wood chute left and right to move them into the right color pattern," Doc explained. "Could you help him with sorting the gems by color?"

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

Estelle and Isabelle began to help out Dopey, seeing that the gems were red, green, and blue like their color magic from the first trial.

"Nice." Estelle smiled.

Estelle and Isabelle soon continued to help out as it was their job right now.

"I know you girls will have fun working with the dwarfs." Rosalina smiled to the girls.

"Same here." Estelle smiled back.

Isabelle and Estelle smiled together as they had fun working together and bonded very well like a big sister and a little sister that it began to make Estelle feel like Barbie with her and her brothers when they were little kids.

"Do you have a little sister, Estelle?" Isabelle asked.

"No, I'm the youngest," Estelle replied. "I have two older brothers."

"Well, then think of me as your own little sister." Isabelle smiled.

"I would like that, Isabelle," Estelle smiled back. "I'll be like your big sister then."

The girls beamed together as that made them both very happy over their new friendship together.

"Aw!" Rosalina smiled.

Estelle and Isabelle smiled back, then continued to help Dopey with his color sorting problem while Doc brought down the gems for them to sort which was easy for the girls to sort out. Dopey beamed brightly once they had finished up.

"Gosh, I-I'm so sorry I was harsh with you earlier, Dopey," Doc said to the mute dwarf. "Will ya forgive me?"

Dopey smiled as that seemed to answer Doc's question.

"Oh, that's great!" Doc smiled back. "Now we better get going before we miss supper."

"Well, that was easy." Estelle said.

"Very nice work, girls," Rosalina smiled. "I think we should go back to the cottage to see if Snow White needs anything else."

"Agreed." Estelle nodded.

"Goodbye." Isabelle smiled to Doc and Dopey before running off with Estelle to go and see Snow White.

More Bogs soon appeared and one of them looked like a paintbrush.

"Ugh! Go away!" Estelle complained, shooting her wand at the Bogs in annoyance. "These things are seriously getting annoying!"

They soon made it back into the cottage as Snow White seemed to be talking with her animal friends.

"Oh, hello!" Snow White smiled once she saw Estelle and Isabelle. "I'm so glad you've come back. Did you visit my friends at the mine?"

"We did, and they're all working together again." Isabelle smiled back and nodded.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Snow White beamed. "Oh, but now I fear, something else is wrong here."

"What's wrong?" Estelle asked.

"Is it that the forest is missing lots of colors?" Isabelle guessed. "We saw that."

"Oh, yes," Snow White nodded. "My animal friends have told me those strange creatures took the colors and went to the forest grove."

"We'll take care of those bogs." Estelle said.

"We have for a while now," Isabelle added. "We'll go to the grove with our magic wands to make things right."

"Thank you! You're very good friends!" Snow White beamed. "Oh, in case you don't know, the grove is to the right, right by the cottage."

"Right." Estelle nodded.

Isabelle and Estelle soon left the cottage to go into the grove to make things right for Snow White and the seven dwarfs.

The path wasn't as easy as Snow White made it sound, but they were lucky to make it over alright.

"Ooh, it's a bit dark." Isabelle noted.

"It's alright, I'm right here." Estelle comforted.

"Thanks, Estelle." Isabelle smiled.

Estelle smiled back before glaring. "More Bogs."

"What else is new?" Isabelle sighed from that.

"Man, a whole bunch of 'em too." Estelle then said.

"These bogs don't give up, do they?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm sure we'll find the cause of them very soon." Estelle replied, though hopefully.

The Bogs were then shown to be terrorizing the animals in the grove who looked scared of the strange creatures.

"Look, those Bogs are all different colors," Rosalina pointed out. "I think you should try using different colored wands for each different color of Bogs."

"You got it, Rosalina." Estelle nodded.

"Remember to change the colors of your wands." Rosalina then advised.

"We will." Estelle and Isabelle promised.

The two girls soon approached the Bogs, shooting magic at them as they terrorized the plants and animals in the grove. And where their magic began to turn the bogs back into butterflies. Rosalina let them get to work until they would soon be done.

"Well, this is a little tougher than Aunt Ariel's world, but not too bad." Estelle commented.

After the Bogs were defeated, one of the dwarfs was seen coming into the grove.

"What are you doing in here?" Estelle asked.

"Snow White made me trudge all the way out here." Grumpy complained.

"Maybe Snow White knew we needed your help, Grumpy," Isabelle replied. "Those Bogs made a mess of things by stealing colors from the animals and from the grove! We can fix them, but we don't know what color everything should be."

"Do you happen to remember?" Estelle asked the dwarf hopefully.

"Hmm..." Grumpy paused to think for the two girls. "Them mushrooms and butterflies oughta be red, but I'll have to think about the rest. Go on and fix them red things and find me."

"Alright." Estelle nodded.

Estelle and Isabelle then began to color the grove while Grumpy took a look around to actually be helpful for a change. A turtle looked up to the two girls.

"Don't worry, we'll fix everything." Estelle soothed the turtle who looked worried.

The turtle sighed as that calmed it down.

"Poor thing..." Estelle said while helping Isabelle in the grove.

"Them plants oughta be green," Grumpy then said. "Same thing for those lazy turtles. I'll puzzle it out while you take care of the rest of 'em."

"Alright." Estelle said.

Estelle and Isabelle then went to work.

"So nice of you to help us out, Grumpy." Estelle smiled.

"Blah, blah, blah." Grumpy replied.

"Aw, come on," Estelle smiled. "You like helping."

"Hm..." Grumpy shrugged.

Estelle just giggled as she helped out Isabelle some more.

"Finished already, eh?" Grumpy soon asked after they used green magic. "Well, them flowers oughta be blue. Same for them full-twitted twitterin' birds!"

"Alright." Isabelle nodded.

The girls soon went to finish up since they were almost done.

"You won't win... You just won't win..." A dark woman's voice said in Estelle's head.

Estelle looked around to see who said that, but didn't see anyone. "I could have sworn I heard someone." She said.

"You say something, Estelle?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh... I guess it's probably nothing." Estelle said before waving her wand to cast blue magic.

After a short time, the girls finished off with the color magic. The animals soon came out and looked happy again as Snow White came out beside Grumpy.

"I'm so glad we have a couple of friends as helpful as you two!" Snow White beamed to the girls. "Thank you so much for chasing away those mischievous creatures and making the grove pretty again. Grumpy wants to thank you too, don't you, Grumpy?"

"I suppose so." Grumpy shrugged grouchily as always.

"You're welcome." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, Grumpy." Snow White giggled a bit.

"This was really nice." Estelle smiled.

"I really liked visiting this forest." Isabelle smiled back.

"Me too." Estelle smiled back.

"Now, um, Snow White, is there anything else you'd like for us to do?" Isabelle soon asked.

"Well, it seems that something very sad has happened," Snow White replied. "The strange creatures have taken the colors from the rainbow."

"Augh!" Estelle glared. "That sounds horrible!"

"Those bogs have gone too far this time." Isabelle added.

"The dwarfs have gone up the hill," Snow White said. "You'll see them by the rainbow."

"Don't worry, Snow White," Isabelle smiled confidently. "We'll go see if we can fix it."

The two girls soon looked up the hill and ran off to go up that way to stop the Bogs in this world. Everyone just knew that they would be successful. There were seven colored fairies who looked concerned about the rainbow.

"Could those be...? No... No, they couldn't be..." Estelle said to herself about the fairies.

"Who are those fairies?" Isabelle asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were the Rainbow Fairies from Rainspell Island that I met with my friends Tammy and Emi..." Estelle replied. "Not to mention my new friends then, Rachel and Kristy."

The fairies soon flew up close to Estelle's face.

"Oh!" Estelle blinked.

"Estelle Fudo, is that you?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby?" Estelle smiled to the red fairy hopefully.

"Oh, it is you." Ruby smiled back.

"It's you too." Estelle smiled.

"Estelle, you know fairies?" Isabelle asked.

"Heh, mostly the Rainbow Fairies," Estelle smiled. "Oh, girls, it's been so long. I feel like I haven't seen you since I was a kid."

"We've been busy." Heather smiled back.

"I'm sure... Sorry about the rainbow..." Estelle frowned.

"Oh, that's alright," Amber replied. "It's a shame, but we know you can help. Oh! Is this your little sister?"

"This is my new friend, Isabelle," Estelle introduced. "Isabelle, meet the Rainbow Fairies: Ruby the Red Fairy, Amber the Orange Fairy, Sunny the Yellow Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Inky the Indigo Fairy, and Heather the Violet Fairy."

"Oh! Hello." Isabelle smiled to the fairies before curtsying to them.

"It's nice to meet you." Sunny smiled back.

"What do you do?" Isabelle asked.

"We help bring colors to the rainbow, but we're having trouble with these Bogs about." Inky pouted.

"Yeah, we noticed." Estelle said.

"Estelle, I see the dwarfs." Isabelle soon said.

"I better go check this out," Estelle told the fairies before following the girl. "Be right back."

The fairies nodded and stayed in place.

"Oh, my, well, we sure are glad to see you, my dears!" Doc smiled to the girls.

"Same here." Estelle smiled back.

"We could use you help." Doc said.

"Fire away." Estelle replied.

"Someone's taken the rainbow colors." Happy informed. 

"Don't see what all the fuss is about!" Grumpy huffed. "It looks fine to me."

"Don't worry, the color will be back." Isabelle smiled.

"I think we should get those Bogs... They took away the colors... Let's go rolor the cainbow!" Estelle proclaimed before catching herself. "Ugh... Color the rainbow. Now you got me doing it, Doc!"

"But where do we start?" Happy then wondered.

"I dunno 'bout the rest of ya, fellas, but I saw some powerful red magic back at the mine." Grumpy stated.

"Then that will be the first one." Estelle said.

"Why, of course," Isabelle smiled. "Friends always help each other."

"Oh, I just know you and Sofia would've gotten along so well." Estelle sighed softly about her old times in Enchancia.

"Oh, thank you!" Doc beamed.

"I still think things look just fine." Grumpy grumbled to himself.

"With no color?" Estelle asked.

"Bah." Grumpy shrugged.

The Rainbow Fairies, of course, strongly disagreed to a colorless rainbow since it was part of who they were.

"Let's get started." Estelle said.

Estelle and Isabelle soon went to work to fix the colorless rainbow with their new magic.

"We'll try to help you girls." The Rainbow Fairies offered.

"Aw, you girls are the best!" Estelle beamed.

"Here's the red color magic." Ruby smiled as she spotted it.

"Oh, good!" Estelle smiled. "Thanks, Ruby."

They then hurried to the mine to get the red color magic.

Inside the mine, the Bogs were shown to be dancing around the red color magic before seeing the girls and began to attack them.

"Time to use our magic." Estelle said.

The Bogs began to gang up on them.

"Back away, please!" Isabelle called out, shooting magic with Estelle against the Bogs.

"Ooh, those things are probably worst than Jack Frost." Ruby frowned about the Bogs.

"They probably are." Estelle said.

Ruby helped out the girls a bit with her own red magic that she had left, but luckily, it would be filled up again soon.

"Thank you, Ruby!" Estelle and Isabelle said.

Ruby smiled and soon, her red magic was stronger as the girls helped restore it as they defeated the Bogs together.

"Gosh, you got the color red back!" Happy smiled to them. "The princess sent me to tell ya there's some powerful blue magic in the forest with another fairy there waiting for ya. Maybe that's where you can find the color blue."

"You can count on us." Estelle and Isabelle replied.

"It must be Sky waiting for us." Estelle said.

"Is she the blue one?" Isabelle asked.

"Ah, yes." Estelle smiled from memory.

"You must've been on a lot of great adventures, Estelle." Isabelle smiled back.

"Oh, you could say that I have." Estelle beamed from memory.

They soon left the mine to go into the mountains, and there, they saw the blue Bogs and the blue fairy.

"Sky!" Estelle called out.

"Oh, Estelle, thank goodness." Sky greeted the girl happily.

"Are you alright?" Estelle asked.

"I think so, but those creatures are worrying me a bit," Sky frowned. "They're trying to take my blue magic."

"They won't get away with it." Estelle said.

"Oh, bless you, Estelle, and your new friend." Sky said.

"It's good to see you and the other Rainbow Fairies," Estelle smiled. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Same here." Sky smiled back.

The Bogs soon came out.

"Talk to you again in a bit." Estelle promised before going up against the Bogs with Isabelle with blue magic.

Estelle and Isabelle began to use their magic against the Bogs.

"Oh, if only Zelda could see me now." Estelle said to herself from her magic training in school.

After a short time, Estelle and Isabelle defeated the Bogs.

"Meanies!" Estelle glared as the Bogs were gone.

"Now it should be green next, right?" Isabelle guessed.

"I believe you're right, Isabelle, and that means that Fern is the next fairy we'll meet." Estelle smiled to her.

"Fern?" Isabelle asked.

"She's that green fairy," Estelle smiled. "Luckily it's just the three of them. I think I'd be exhausted if we had to help all seven of the Rainbow Fairies against these Bogs."

"It really would be exhausting." Isabelle said.

A human man was shown to be watching the Bogs as they began to absorb the blue color magic while Sky frowned in concern.

"'Scuse us, sir, official workers on the way." Estelle said as she ran with Isabelle to scare the Bogs away back into butterflies.

Sky smiled to Estelle and Isabelle as they did a great job so far.

"You doing okay, Sky?" Estelle asked.

"I just hope you can get the color back." Sky replied.

"Ah, don't worry, we will," Isabelle promised. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you," Sky smiled. "You remind me a lot of Kristy Tate."

"Alright, to the next color." Estelle said.

"You found the color blue, well done!" Doc smiled.

"Thank you." Estelle smiled back.

"That's wonderful," Doc said as Fern soon flew over. "Now all that's left is the color green. Dopey saw something green hiding over at the grove. Would ya hurry there?" he then asked.

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

They soon came up to the locked gate which had a green lock.

"I'll get that for you." Fern volunteered as she used her own green magic to help them.

Luckily, it worked as the lock came undone. 

"Oh, Fern, you didn't have to do that." Estelle said to the Green Fairy. 

"I thought I'd use what magic I had left to help you." Fern smiled wearily.

"Don't worry, me and Isabelle are going to stop the bogs." Estelle said.

"You still have the kind heart from when we first met." Fern smiled.

"Of course I do, Fern," Estelle smiled back. "Isabelle has a kind heart too."

Grumpy glared at the green Bogs as they danced in the grove, but luckily with Estelle and Isabelle around, it wouldn't last long.

"Sorry, Bogs, but your fun ends now." Estelle said.

The Bogs soon shot their energy blasts against the girls, but that wouldn't stop them.

"I see ya found the green, but I'm warning you..." Grumpy told the girls. "You better fix it and get back to the rainbow before something else gets broken!"

"Alright." Estelle nodded.

Eventually, the girls finished off the Bogs. Fern soon looked happy and healthy again and used her magic to help the turtles and the plants in the forest.

"Oh, Fern, you look so happy again." Estelle beamed to the Green Fairy.

"I feel so much better." Fern smiled.

Eventually, Ruby and Sky soon came up to Fern along with the other Rainbow Fairies.

"Let's fix that rainbow!" Isabelle proclaimed.

"Yeah!" The Rainbow Fairies beamed.

"Let's get to the rainbow." Estelle said.

They soon ran off to get to the rainbow where the dwarfs were waiting for them.

"Now all you gotta do use your tragic--Uh... Use your magic on the rainbow, and it should be fixed." Doc informed the girls. 

"And we're going to help with that part." The Rainbow Fairies added as they brought out their own wands.

"Oh, the Spring Sprite would be so proud if she could see this." Fern beamed.

"Here we go." Estelle said.

Everyone who had a magic wand soon used their combined magic onto the rainbow to change it back to normal.

"I still think that thing looked just fine." Grumpy grumbled to himself.

And so, the rainbow was now restored which made the Rainbow Fairies very happy.

"Hooray! It looks like all the colors returned!" Isabelle beamed.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

"Everyone did such a good job working together!" Snow White smiled proudly. 

"Yeah, we make a great team." Isabelle smiled back.

"Thank you for all your help." Snow White smiled to the girls.

"No problem." Estelle smiled back.

"It's great with friends working together." Isabelle added.

"Well, they're glad to have friends like you!" Snow White beamed. 

"I'm afraid it's time for us to go," Rosalina soon told Estelle and Isabelle. "There are still others who need your help."

"Right." Estelle nodded.

"Awww... We'll miss you!" Snow White told the girls. "Please come visit us again soon!"

"I guarantee it." Estelle said, collecting another gemstone.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much, goodbye, everyone," Isabelle added before coming up to Grumpy, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye, Grumpy."

"We'll visit again." Estelle smiled.

Grumpy shook from Isabelle's kiss before he seemed to give a small smile to the girls. The Rainbow Fairies soon told Estelle goodbye as it was very great of them to see each other again, giving Isabelle another glowing charm on her necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, who's next?" Estelle asked.

"Hmm... I think I'd like to meet Jasmine." Isabelle suggested.

"All right," Estelle smiled. "My parents had some pretty cool stories about her and Aladdin. My brother Akito really likes the one where they teamed up with Hercules since Jafar teamed up with Hades."

They soon went to meet Jasmine. A light tanned girl with olive-green eyes and dark brown hair was shown briefly.

"Hmm... Kinda reminds me of Chloe, Yazmin, Jade, and Sasha." Estelle said about the mysterious girl as they came into the world of Agrabah.

Two men were seen standing together beside a barrel filled with gold coins and a few jewels.

"Ooh, the treasure is mine! Get away from me!" One man said to the other. "I know you're trying to steal it! It's mine, I tell you! Mine!"

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

"I saw it first, it's mine!" The other man argued. 

"Oh, no! It looks like the people in this world don't trust each other," Rosalina said in concern. "It must be because of those mirage treasures. Your magic wands now have the power to reveal the truth. One twirl with your wands, you'll undo any mirage and show its true form. That will restore people's trust in one another. Why don't you try it on this cart of gold?"

"You got it." Estelle nodded.

Estelle and Isabelle soon used their magic on the cart of gold while the two men argued over it.

"It's... It's not real gold!" One of the men gasped. "It's... It's just a pile of dirt! I am so ashamed, my friend. I can't believe I was blinded by treasure; I forgot about our friendship."

"Me too, my friend," The other man added. "Thank you for showing us the truth, little ladies."

"You're welcome." Estelle smiled.

"You did great!" Rosalina smiled to the girls. "Now follow me to the palace."

Estelle and Isabelle then followed the pixie, then Estelle found a purple gemstone and picked it up on the way to meet Princess Jasmine. And along the way, Estelle and Isabelle used their magic to get rid of illusions.

"Oh, that was very magical." The mysterious girl smiled to Estelle and Isabelle as they used their magic on the way to meet Princess Jasmine.

Estelle looked around before seeing the girl.

"Oh! Hello." The girl said to her.

"Hello." Estelle greeted.

"You must be new around here." The girl said.

"Heh, you could say that..." Estelle said as this girl reminded her so much of the Bratz girls she knew in school. "Um, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Katia." The girl smiled to her.

"It's very nice to meet you; I'm Estelle and this is Isabelle and our fairy friend, Rosalina." Estelle said.

"Do you know Princess Jasmine?" Isabelle asked the new girl.

"Only a little," Katia replied. "I'm closer in the world of magic if you know what I mean."

They soon came into the palace together to then eventually meet Princess Jasmine who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Excuse me?" Isabelle spoke up, coming up to the princess who sat by the water fountain. "Are you Princess Jasmine?"

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in, but yes, I am Princess Jasmine," Jasmine smiled as she came to see the girls. "I'm so glad you're not a mirage. All of Agrabah was covered with them," she then frowned a bit. "You see, people no longer trust each other. They lie and fight each other over unlimited treasures of gold. I'm so worried. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Don't worry, Isabelle and I will take care of these mirages." Estelle said.

"You think you can help?" Jasmine smiled hopefully.

"We'll do our best to make Agrabah honest and trustworthy." Isabelle smiled back.

"Oh, thank you," Jasmine smiled to the girls. "I know my friends, Katia here, and also Abu, could assist you, but I'm afraid you'll have to find Abu first. He's probably in the marketplace, and I'm pretty sure he's up to no good."

"He's probably thinking the mirages are real treasures." Estelle said.

"That sounds about right to me." Katia said as she appeared through magic.

That surprised Estelle and Isabelle a bit since she seemed to come from nowhere.

"Don't worry, we'll find your friend, Abu." Isabelle promised the Arabian princess.

"Let's head to the marketplace." Estelle told Isabelle.

They soon left the palace to go that way as Katia went after them to go with them. On the way, some of the golden and beautiful treasures were soon shown to be fake through their magic wands.

When they came into the marketplace, they found a certain monkey sneaking around.

"There he is." Katia smiled.

Abu soon began to run off.

"Come back here, Abu!" Estelle called out before chasing after the monkey.

The girls soon began to chase Abu into the bazaar as he kept running further away from them.

"He sure isn't slowing down." Katia said.

"Is he always like this?" Isabelle asked.

"Heh, I'd like to think so." Estelle commented, remembering from the stories she heard about Aladdin and Jasmine.

Abu soon ran off with a green jewel from one stand.

"Hey, come back here with that, you thief!" The man glared at the fleeing monkey.

"Abu..." Katia sighed.

"Thief! Thief!" The man cried out as Abu ran off.

"There's Abu!" Rosalina told the girls. "You'll have to catch him to return that mirage back to normal. Abu's very fast, so you may have to find him a few times before you finally catch him. I know he loves fruit, especially watermelon, so be sure to check the fruit stands around the bazaar. I'll do my best to help you. Good luck!"

"Alright, girls, looks like we're playing Hide & Seek." Katia said to Estelle and Isabelle.

"Luckily, I'm a Hide & Seek champ." Estelle smiled.

The girls then ran off to go and find Abu.

"That monkey, I swear." Katia shook her head.

"I know, Katia, but we'll find him, I promise." Estelle replied.

"But where could he be?" Isabelle asked.

"He couldn't have gone too far." Estelle hoped.

The girls began to look around for the monkey.

"Gotcha." Katia soon said once she spotted Abu.

"Heh." Estelle smirked to Abu.

Abu danced to them before running off again.

"No, stay!" Estelle said before groaning. "Ay, carumba..."

"Well, no one said it would be easy." Isabelle said.

"I'm sure I can get him," Estelle replied. "I'm one of the best babysitters out there since Kim Possible."

"Who?" Isabelle asked.

"Uh, no one," Estelle smiled sheepishly. "Let's just catch that sneaky monkey."

"If only my magic could help me help them..." Katia said to herself.

"Now where could he be?" Isabelle asked.

Abu was shown again only for him to run away again.

"COME OUT!" Estelle complained like Fluttershy at her first Grand Galloping Gala.

Abu chattered and laughed as he kept hiding from them with his precious jewel.

"This monkey is getting on my nerves." Estelle groaned.

"You too, huh?" Katia sighed. "I wish I could let my magic help you guys."

"Wait... Magic?" Estelle asked. "You have magic?"

Katia smiled bashfully. "I'm actually a genie."

"That's nice to know." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, thank you," Katia smiled. "I'll try to help out in any way that I can."

"Thanks, Katia," Estelle replied. "Also something tells me this won't be our only meeting together."

"Same here." Katia smiled.

"Do you know Shantae?" Estelle then smirked.

"Hmm... I've heard stories of her, but let's focus on getting Abu." Katia smirked back.

"Alright." Estelle giggled before they went to chase after Abu again.

They continued to look for Abu and where soon, enough they found him.

"You're not going anywhere this time." Estelle said before taking out crystallized handcuffs.

Abu went to get away only to get cuffed by Estelle that time.

"Nope!" Estelle smirked. "Heh... I guess you're a curious little monkey like George."

Abu found himself unable to run off this time.

"We got you, Abu!" Isabelle told the monkey. "Please give us back that gem."

Abu narrowed his eyes as he didn't want to since he loved treasure.

"Abu, come on." Katia said.

"You have to learn to be honest," Isabelle told Abu. "How do we know we can trust you if you don't give back the gem?"

"Hmm..." Estelle paused in thought and soon used the new magic on the gem to show that it was fake.

Abu soon looked surprised from that.

"See? It's not even real," Isabelle then told Abu. "It was just a mirage. Come on, let's go see Princess Jasmine."

Abu agreed in monkey language.

"All right, then let's return to the palace, you cheeky little monkey," Estelle smirked, tickling him a bit before letting him go. "I don't think even Chimchars or Aipoms are that mischievous."

Abu, Isabelle, and Katia looked confused as they didn't know what those were.

"Heh... Sorry..." Estelle smiled bashfully. "Let's go see Princess Jasmine."

"All right." Isabelle and Katia agreed as they followed Abu back to the palace.

They soon went back to the palace. On the way, they changed the treasures back to normal, and even though the people wouldn't get rich from the treasures, they felt thankful and happy to know the truth.

"You're back! Oh! And you have Abu?" Jasmine replied. "But Abu's already here with me."

Everyone soon realized that there were two monkeys that looked the same. 

"Oh, no! Which one is the real Abu?" Isabelle frowned.

"Hmm..." Estelle paused.

The monkey beside the girls seemed to glare at the one by the princess.

"I'm certainly confused." Jasmine frowned.

"I bet we could find out the truth with this!" Isabelle soon said, shooting her magic wand at the Abu beside Jasmine which soon turned the monkey into a goose.

"Another mirage." Katia said.

"Quite a disturbing one if I say so myself." Estelle remarked.

Abu soon ran up with a smile.

"My Abu is actually a goose!" Jasmine gasped before laughing as it was kind of funny. "That means your Abu is the real one. Well, Abu, I'm glad you're back, and I hope you'll stay out of trouble for a while. Thank you for finding him."

"You're welcome, Princess! But the goose wasn't the only mirage," Isabelle replied. "They're all over Agrabah and they're making people mistrust each other."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"I know, it's terrible," Jasmine frowned. "That's why I'm so glad you're here to help."

Estelle and Isabelle smiled as they were glad to help out the princesses.

"Now there's something I know that only you can help me with," Jasmine soon told them. "You see, I overheard someone say that the mirage treasures are coming from the Cave of Wonders. Abu knows the way, and I was hoping you could follow him and find out what's causing all the trouble."

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Jasmine smiled back to the girls. "Now please hurry. Abu is outside the desert gate waiting for you."

"Don't worry," Katia told Estelle and Isabelle. "I can get you there in a jiffy."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

They soon left the palace and followed after the young genie to go and meet Abu.

"The Cave of Wonders..." Estelle said to herself. "I never thought I'd see that up close."

On their way through the bazaar, they soon ran into Bogs while Estelle rolled her eyes before shooting magic with Isabelle at the Bogs to scare them off into butterflies again.

"Those Bogs must get annoying." Katia said.

"Katia, you have no idea." Estelle replied.

They soon made it into the desert as Abu sat in front of a giant pile of gold.

"Oh, no," Estelle sighed. "Not again."

"Knowing Abu, he's gonna want that to be real." Katia commented.

"Abu! What are you doing?" Isabelle asked the monkey. "We're supposed to be going into the Cave of Wonders."

"Abu gets easily distracted by treasures, and there are a lot of them on the way to the Cave of Wonders," Rosalina informed. "You'll have to fix the mirages quickly to make sure that Abu doesn't forget about the quest. When you reach the Cave of Wonders, Abu will show you how to get through the gate. Hurry and good luck!"

"Thanks, Rosalina." Estelle said.

"It's what I do." Rosalina smiled.

"Sorry about this, Abu." Estelle said before she and Isabelle used their magic on the mirages to keep going with Abu.

Abu might have been disappointed about the mriages being fake, but he began to show them the way to the Cave of Wonders. 

"Well, he handled that better than I thought he would." Estelle smiled to Isabelle, Rosalina, and Katia.

Abu led the way after seeing the piles of gold were just piles of dirt.

"See, Abu? All those things of great treasure you thought you saw were really just piles of dirt," Isabelle said to the monkey. "If you had listened to us, we could've gotten here a lot sooner."

Abu pouted slightly before the desert gate then opened for the Cave of Wonders.

"Alright, here we go." Estelle said.

Abu pouted a bit.

"You're still our friend," Isabelle soothed him. "Come on, let's go inside."

Abu nodded and soon ran on ahead to the Cave of Wonders, and the others then followed after him.

"Wonder what we'll have to expect inside?" Estelle said.

"Who dares disturbs my slumber?" The Cave of Wonders growled, showing its jungle cat face like in the stories with Aladdin that Estelle heard with her siblings.

"Erm..." Estelle gulped. "It is I... Estelle... Along with Katia, Abu, and Isabelle. We hope to pass through."

The Cave of Wonders soon opened its mouth for them. "Proceed..." he then allowed, leading them into the treasure trove.

"Um, thanks." Estelle said.

They soon came into the Cave of Wonders.

"That's funny, usually the diamond in the rough gets to go in... Then again, I guess since Abu's here, it's okay." Estelle shrugged to herself.

They came down the steps into the Cave of Wonders into the golden room which had many treasures inside, but of course, there were also some Bogs.

"Of course..." Estelle groaned.

The Bogs began to dance around some of the treasure before making it disappear. This made the cave shake which made Isabelle a bit nervous.

"I think that was a tremor!" Estelle said from the shaking.

"Oh, it was most likely the Cave of Wonders thinking that we took some of the treasure." Katia said.

"We better get those Bogs and return the treasure before the place collapses!" Isabelle suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Isabelle." Estelle agreed, and also sounded proud of her able to think that out on her own.

"You must defeat all the Bogs and return the treasure they stole to prevent the Cave of Wonders from collapsing!" Rosalina informed. "Those pesky Bogs are really fast, so you'll have to be quick."

"Alright." Estelle nodded.

"Alright, Bogs, now you've really made me angry." Isabelle glared a bit.

The girls soon used their magic on the Bogs and collected treasure on the way to help the Cave of Wonders.

"These Bogs are so annoying." Katia said.

"Try seeing them with two other princesses before Jasmine." Estelle replied.

"I'll do my best to help out," Katia replied. "Genie and Eden are pretty good teachers."

The girls kept on using their magic against the Bogs. Estelle smiled as Katia was very helpful with her genie magic.

"Heh, this seems a little easier than when we helped Snow White and the seven dwarfs." Isabelle commented.

Abu soon ran up to the girls and chattered a bit.

"Abu, what are you saying?" Isabelle asked the monkey.

"I'm pretty sure he said... There's a magic lamp in the back of the cave." Estelle explained before looking wide-eyed, but not in a bad way.

Abu nodded, confirming that Estelle was right.

"Okay, I understand now," Isabelle then said. "Let's go get it!"

A gate soon opened up as they ran to get the lamp, but Rosalina stopped them for a moment.

"You'll have to sneak your way up to the lamp," Rosalina warned. "When the light is green, go, but when it's red, stop."

"Ohh, so it's like the game 'Red Light, Green Light'." Estelle smiled.

A pair of doors opened up to show a monkey statue holding a giant red gemstone.

"Oh, Abu, please don't grab that like when you were here with Aladdin." Estelle said to herself.

The monkey statue soon switched into another with a giant green gemstone which meant that they could go up to the lamp. The girls soon made their way to the lamp while the green gemstone was shown.

"Red light!" Rosalina warned.

The girls then froze in their tracks, looking around just in case.

"Green light, go!" Rosalina then said.

The girls then kept going and this lasted for a short while until they soon caught up to the lamp, then took it off of its stand.

"We did it." Estelle smiled.

"I knew you could." Katia smiled to Estelle and Isabelle proudly.

"Come on, let's bring this back to Princess Jasmine." Isabelle suggested.

Abu soon jumped up happily and excitedly.

"Back to the palace we go." Estelle said.

"Way to go, girls." Katia smiled.

"So, Katia, you think we'll meet again later?" Estelle asked.

"I guarantee it." Katia hinted.

And so, they left the Cave of Wonders and came back into the palace to see Jasmine again.

"I'm glad you're here," Jasmine said as a flock of geese were behind her. "I'm afraid the lamp from the Cave of Wonders was a mirage. The real one was taken away by Genie Bogs, but I can't go look for it until I get these royal geese back into their pen. If you'll help me, I know we'll get it done quickly."

"You got it." Estelle nodded.

"I'll do my best," Isabelle added. "I bet if we use our magic, we can get all six geese into the pen."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rosalina then agreed.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

Abu tried to round up the geese himself, but they proved to be annoying to him.

"Herding geese... Who would've thought?" Estelle commented to herself while working with Isabelle and Jasmine to round up the geese back into their royal pen.

Of course luckily, they were able to do so.

"Man, compared to Snow White's missions, this was a breath of fresh air." Estelle chuckled bashfully.

"I guess it was in a way." Isabelle agreed.

"Thank you," Jasmine smiled to the girls as she closed the pen door. "Now that the geese are safe, we can go find the lamp," she then gasped as some Bogs soon appeared. "Oh, no! What are those?"

"Bogs." Estelle said.

"Why did it have to be Bogs?" Isabelle sighed.

"Those Genie Bogs can create Mirage Bogs," Rosalina informed. "You'll have to be very careful because Mirage Bogs can hurt you, but if you defeat all the Genie Bogs, the mirages will go away. And remember to collect the genie lamps that the Genie Bogs are defeated."

"All right, Isabelle, let's be careful and quick." Estelle suggested.

"Right." Isabelle nodded.

Estelle and Isabelle soon ran off together, shooting at the Bogs and collected the dropped lamps on the way which were silver. Luckily, it didn't take too long, and Abu soon ran over to them happily.

"It's about time you got here, Abu," Jasmine smiled to him. "You need to tell us; have you ever seen these lamps before?"

Abu soon answered her question.

"They came from the Cave of Wonders?" Jasmine asked, sounding puzzled. "Well, we should go put them back. That should fix everything."

"Right." Estelle nodded.

And so, they went to meet Jasmine and Abu there.

"Good day to you!" A man smiled to them.

"Hello!" Estelle smiled back before remembering something that Thorn taught her once. "Blessed Be."

"Blessed Be?" Isabelle asked.

"It's a Wiccan greeting a distant cousin taught me." Estelle smiled.

"What's a Wiccan?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll tell you later." Estelle smiled.

And so, they soon made it into the Cave of Wonders with Jasmine and Abu.

"Alright, now we just return to where these lamps belong." Estelle said.

"How do we figure that out?" Isabelle wondered.

"Hmm... I think we should try placing them on those pedestals." Jasmine suggested.

Abu soon spoke up with a chatter.

"Oh, Abu, do you wanna place the lamps on them?" Jasmine asked the monkey.

Abu chattered and nodded that he did want to do that.

"Alright." Estelle said.

"Okay, Abu, I trust you, but we have to work together to place the first lamp." Isabelle warned the monkey.

"Abu will hold up a colored lamp," Rosalina informed Estelle and Isabelle. "If you look, you should see which pedestal the lamp is supposed to go on. Match the color of the lamp to the same color of the pedestal."

"Makes perfect sense." Katia smiled to the pixie.

"Sure does." Estelle nodded.

Abu then began to help out the girls as they went to put the lamps back to where they were supposed to go.

"Those mirages should disappear after the lamps are put in." Katia said hopefully.

"That was wonderful!" Jasmine beamed as the girls finished. "Thank you. Agrabah should now be free of the Bogs' magic, and the mirages should all be gone. People will see that they can be honest and trustworthy again."

"Aunt Applejack would love to hear that," Estelle said to herself. "After all, honesty is important in friendships and relationships."

"It certainly is," Jasmine smiled as she thought about Aladdin. "I know quite a bit about that."

Estelle and Isabelle smiled back to the princess. Abu soon chattered, getting their attention again as he had something to say.

"Yes, Abu, you were a very big help," Jasmine giggled to the monkey. "Please visit us again soon. Finding trust in someone is a true treasure."

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

"Thank you, Princess Jasmine." Isabelle added.

"Do you have to go?" Katia asked.

"I'm afraid so," Rosalina told her. "There's more work for us to do!"

"Right." Estelle nodded.

"Goodbye," Jasmine smiled and waved with Katia and Abu. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Jasmine." Estelle smiled back.

And so, the girls came back into the castle, giving another charm to Isabelle's necklace after helping another princess.

"To the next princess." Estelle said.

They soon went to see the next princess and Estelle beamed brightly once she saw who was up next.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls found themselves outside somewhere with a giant clock tower that was about to strike 12:00 before the clock suddenly stopped from the Bogs' magic. The Bogs were spread all around in the town square as they used their magic to make things wrong.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"Man, this is really serious compared to the other worlds we've visited." Isabelle commented.

"You said it." Estelle agreed.

The Bogs continued to do their work.

"What're they doing?!" Estelle cried out until she took a closer look. "They're freezing everybody in time!"

"That's new." Isabelle said.

"You're telling me." Estelle said feebly.

"It looks like time's been frozen throughout this land," Rosalina frowned. "People, objects, and even animals have been affected, but don't worry, your magic will let you unfreeze time. One touch from your wands will turn things back to normal. Maybe you should use your magic on these mice," She then suggested, flying over to two familiar mice. "Their names are Jaq and Gus, and they're very good friends of Cinderella's."

"They sure are." Estelle nodded.

Isabelle soon came up to the two mice and used magic from her wand to free the two mice.

"Hello?" Estelle smiled to the two mice.

"Ah! We're free from those Mean Greens!" Jaq spoke up happily. 

"Duh, look at that," Gus spotted Estelle and Isabelle. "Two girls."

"Do you two need help getting back to someone?" Estelle asked Jaq and Gus, acting as though she didn't know who the mice were friends with.

"Zug-Zug, Mean Greens not let Cinderelly get married." Jaq replied.

"Oh, no!" Isabelle frowned. "Why can't Cinderella get married?"

"Mice-Mice can't deliver invitations." Jaq said while Gus frowned.

"We can help you with the invitations." Estelle smiled.

"Ohh! That's a nice-nice!" Gus smiled back.

"Place an invitation in each mailbox around town." Rosalina told Estelle and Isabelle as they would help the two mice.

"Alright, let's do it." Estelle said.

The two girls soon ran off to help out the mice.

"Oh, this is great," Estelle beamed. "I've always wanted to help out Cinderella."

"Is she another one of your aunts?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, actually..." Estelle smiled. "The adventure that started it all... Oh, I shouldn't say too much around Jaq and Gus."

"Alright then." Isabelle replied.

They soon delivered the mail all around while Jaq and Gus waited for a while.

"All done!" Estelle and Isabelle smiled.

"Hooray!" Jaq smiled back. "Now we race away to Cinderelly's castle!"

"Then let's go." Estelle smiled back.

"Stay close to us." Isabelle suggested since they were mice.

"That's a good idea, and hopefully, the Bogs won't block your way." Rosalina told the girls. 

"Ugh... Right." Estelle rolled her eyes about the Bogs.

"Let's hope for that." Isabelle said.

The girls soon began to escort the mice while watching out for any Bogs in this world. Estelle soon found a blue gemstone which seemed to match her eyes like sapphire before adding it to her collection on the way. The Bogs ran out to Jaq and Gus which made them crouch nervously until Estelle and Isabelle shot them away with their magic.

Very soon, the group got to Cinderella's castle, and where they would be greeted by two adventurers only when younger in the past.

"No way." Estelle whispered to herself so no one else would hear as she was very surprised.

"Hello." The adventurers greeted as they stood in front of the gate in front of the castle.

"Atty! Cherry!" Jaq and Gus smiled.

"Gus! Jaq!" The young adventurers replied.

"No way." Estelle repeated in shock.

Atticus and Cherry soon came up to the mice, looking a bit happy, though Atticus more than Cherry.

"Why out of castle?" Jaq asked.

"We were sending our own invitations throughout the village and some ugly thing locked us out." Cherry replied bluntly.

"Maybe we can help." Isabelle said.

"Oh, good!" Atticus smiled. "Boy, I would give to be strong and maybe I could send these creatures flying to the moon."

"Maybe in your craziest dreams." Cherry smirked, rolling her eyes to him.

"She has no idea how strong he'll be in the future." Estelle whispered to Isabelle.

"Yeah?" Isabelle replied.

"Trust me," Estelle smiled. "I know."

"Oh, no!" Rosalina gasped at one sight. "Those Bogs are using their magic to hold the gate shut! Unless you get rid of those vines, none of us will get into the castle."

"Zug-Zug! Gotta beat the Meany Greeny!" Jaq cried out.

"Time to use some magic." Estelle said.

"You have magic?" Atticus asked.

"We'll show you," Estelle smiled before wincing. "Oh, Isabelle, this might sound scary, but we'll have to get closer to the Bogs to stop them."

"Alright." Isabelle said.

"Be careful now." Rosalina reminded the girls.

"We will." Estelle and Isabelle replied as they approached the Bogs.

The girls soon used their magic on the Bogs and then used their magic to bring down the vines which was quite complex. After a while, they were successful. Jaq and Gus looked very happy that the 'Meany Greenys' were being taken care of. The gates opened up once all of the vines were destroyed.

"Mice-Mice go find Cinderelly!" Gus smiled before running off with Jaq.

"She should be inside, waiting for us." Atticus said.

Gus and Jaq soon came inside with the kids to go and find Cinderella.

They soon came into the castle to find the princess in question as she smiled, seeing Atticus, Cherry, Jaq, and Gus.

"Oh, hello there," Cinderella smiled to the girls. "I'm Cinderella. Thanks so much my friends."

"You're welcome." Estelle smiled back.

"I'm just glad we could help," Isabelle added. "Do you know what happened though? Why is everyone frozen?"

"Well, I suppose it must have something to do with the creatures that appeared hours ago," Cinderella replied. "Ever since then, time has been acting strangely throughout the kingdom. If we can't get it fixed, we'll have to postpone my wedding."

"We'll help in any way we can." Estelle said.

"Why postpone wedding, Cinderelly?" Jaq pouted.

"It's the farmer, Jaq," Cinderella told him. "He was supposed to deliver the food for the wedding, but no one's seen or heard from him in quite some time."

"Well, like Estelle said, we'll help." Isabelle said.

"Oh, would you?" Cinderella beamed. "That would be such a help! His farm is to the right of the forest just outside of town. Oh, I do hope you can find the farmer in time for the wedding."

"We sure will." Estelle smiled.

The girls soon went to do what they could.

"I think we should help those girls help out." Atticus said.

"We don't know them though." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, but a friend in need is a friend indeed." Atticus said.

Cherry let out a small sigh. "I hate it when you shove morals down my throat."

Cherry and Atticus then dashed off to go help Estelle and Isabelle so that they could help Cinderella themselves.

"The carriage." Estelle smiled as she saw the carriage that Cinderella used to get to the ball.

"Dream come true for you?" Isabelle asked.

"A little bit." Estelle smiled bashfully.

The girls used their magic to unfreeze the people they passed by along the way.

"It's so cool to see real magic." Atticus beamed.

"Didn't we see real magic from Fairy Godmother?" Cherry asked him. "Especially that time when you and Jaq were turned into a mouse and a human?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying that it's cool to see real magic up close," Atticus smiled. "I mean, we used to read about stories like that all the time, and now we know that it's true."

"Well, I guess that's a good point." Cherry replied.

They soon ended up in the forest.

"Okay, the farmer's place shouldn't be too far from here." Atticus then said from memory.

"That's good." Estelle smiled.

"You could probably be an apprentice to Fairy Godmother someday." Cherry said to Isabelle.

"Wow... That sounds amazing..." Isabelle commented to herself. "Helping out the one and only Fairy Godmother." 

"Maybe someday~..." Rosalina hinted slightly.

"Maybe." Estelle smiled.

They soon came into the pumpkin patch. The Bogs there began to attack while Estelle and Isabelle waved their wands to shoo away the horrible creatures.

"Ugh, and I thought Lady Tremaine was sorry looking." Cherry groaned from the sight of the Bogs.

"These things give her second place." Atticus said.

"Help! Somebody help!" The farmer cried out. "My prized pumpkins are being destroyed!"

"Cinderella ordered pumpkins for her wedding... Go figure." Estelle commented to herself.

"How am I not surprised by this?" Cherry added.

"We'll have to get rid of those Bogs, but you'll have to protect the pumpkins too," Rosalina said to Estelle and Isabelle. "Don't let them explode. If a pumpkin gets too big, use your magic to shrink it back to regular size."

"We'll help the farmer's crops." Estelle promised the friendly and helpful pixie.

"That's right." Isabelle nodded.

"I wish I had my own magic wand." Atticus pouted.

"Will you grow up?" Cherry teased.

"Who knows? Maybe someday you'll have magic of your own." Estelle told Atticus and Cherry.

Atticus and Cherry gave small smiles from that.

"And now..." Estelle said and began to help Isabelle against the Bogs and the pumpkins.

The farmer looked overwhelmed over what was happening.

"First time seeing magic." Atticus said.

"Just who knew that magic was real?" Cherry replied.

"This is just so weird to me." Estelle said to herself, hearing her father and godaunt talk about magic like this.

Luckily, the girls soon finished which made the farmer very happy.

"Yoo-hoo! You did it!" The farmer beamed as he jumped for joy. "Yeah!"

"Whew." Estelle sighed.

"Wow, um, that was intense." Cherry commented.

"Oh, thank you for saving my crop, little ladies," The farmer smiled to Estelle and Isabelle. "Now that my crop is saved, I can finally deliver the food for Cinderella's wedding!"

"She sure does love pumpkins, huh?" Estelle asked.

"I suppose she's a fan of it." The farmer chuckled.

"Pumpkin soup... Pumpkin pies... Pumpkin muffins," Cherry suggested before shrugging. "Pumpkin cookies?"

"You can basically make anything with pumpkins." Atticus said.

They soon came back to the castle to tell Cinderella the good news.

"Hey, Gus. Hey, Jaq." Atticus greeted the mice.

"Is the nice girls with Cherry and Atty!" Gus smiled.

"And we have good news." Estelle smiled back.

"We were able to help the farmer!" Isabelle added.

"Ah, nice-nice girls, thank you!" Gus beamed. 

Estelle and Isabelle beamed back.

"Is there anything else?" Estelle asked in a knowing tone of voice.

"Zug-Zug!" Jaq replied. "Cinderelly at old house looking for Fairy Godmother, but Cinderelly gone too long."

"We should go to the manor and check on Cinderella." Rosalina suggested to the girls.

"Sounds like a good idea." Estelle nodded.

"Do we have to go back there...?" Cherry asked, a bit uneasily. "I don't recall ever being happy in that place."

"Come on, Cherry, it's for Cinderella." Atticus reminded.

"Ugh. Fine." Cherry sighed.

"Hopefully along the way, we won't encounter any of those Bogs." Estelle said.

"Can you lead us to the manor, Atticus and Cherry?" Isabelle asked.

"Sure!" Atticus smiled. "We used to live there with Cinderella."

They soon began to make their way to the manor.

"Spoke too soon." Estelle sighed as she saw some Bogs appear.

"These things don't give up, do they?" Atticus asked.

Estelle and Isabelle sighed as they began to fight the Bogs through magic yet again. Some Bogs were harder to hit than the ones from before and some of them seemed to turn into furniture, reminding Estelle of Beauty and the Beast, but that was literally another story since this was Cinderella. 

"Some of them turned into clocks... That's weird." Cherry scoffed.

"Magic must act in different ways." Atticus said.

"I guess I wouldn't really know." Cherry replied.

"Oh, you will." Estelle whispered to herself.

They soon made it in front of the gate to the manor.

"Locked..." Cherry said.

"Gus-Gus here!" Gus said as he soon appeared to go through the gate to open the doors for them.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Once the doors opened, they came inside of the manor as it seemed to be empty.

"I know you don't like it here, but it was our first chance of having a real home." Atticus said to Cherry softly.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry sighed.

"I wonder where Cinderella is?" Estelle said.

Isabelle looked around before seeing the princess. "Oh, there she is."

Cinderella stepped by the staircase before a Bog appeared behind her and began to shoot magic at her.

"Hey, get off of her!" Estelle glared, shooting the Bog away before shooting its magic off of Cinderella.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"You okay, Cin?" Cherry asked Cinderella.

"Oh, my... What happened?" Cinderella replied weakly.

"Something attacked you, but these girls helped." Cherry said.

"Oh... Now I understand," Cinderella said before seeing the girls. "You must've helped me, but... How did you know to look for me here?"

"Well, since you've been in the manor for so long, we had to come see what was keeping you." Atticus said.

"Jaq and Gus sent us," Isabelle added. "They were worried when you didn't return to the castle."

"Well, I'm very glad they did," Cinderella smiled. "I certainly needed you help. Those creatures stopped me before I could find my Fairy Godmother."

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"We can help you find her," Isabelle smiled. "Do you know where she might be?"

"I think she's by the wishing well outside the kitchen." Cinderella replied.

"Alright, then that's where we'll go." Estelle said.

They soon walked off before seeing a frozen clock.

"Heh, you don't think that magic can set the clocks back to the right time, do you?" Cherry asked.

"I guess we could try that." Isabelle replied.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

Isabelle and Estelle soon waved their wands to unfreeze time for everyone.

"Yeah, like magic is actually going to--" Cherry started.

Estelle and Isabelle began to use their magic to fix the clocks.

"...Well, that's one way to fix a clock." Cherry then said.

"Fairy Godmother should be just outside the kitchen." Cinderella told Estelle and Isabelle, leading the way.

"Great." Estelle smiled.

When they came outside, not surprisingly, the Bogs were by the wishing well. Estelle rolled her eyes before shooting magic with Isabelle at the Bogs who seemed to had taken some coins like people use to throw into wishing wells to make their own wish come true.

"Here comes the money!~" Cherry soon sang out of glee. "Here comes the money~"

"I am seriously confused by you sometimes." Atticus told her.

Cherry shrugged a bit.

"Aunt Cherry was so strange as a child..." Estelle said to herself, but didn't let that stand in her way.

"Thank you again," Cinderella smiled from the help. "I'm sure everyone here will be able to use the well now with the coins you have."

And so, once the Bogs were gone, Fairy Godmother soon appeared like when she helped Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry with getting to the ball even if Lady Tremaine didn't want them to go along.

'She's really here.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Here she is," Cinderella smiled to Estelle and Isabelle. "This is my fairy godmother."

"Oh, hello, Fairy Godmother!" Isabelle beamed.

"Hello, there," Estelle added politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, girls." Verna smiled to them.

'I wonder where Fairy Godmother was?' Estelle thought to herself.

"We're so glad we found you," Cinderella said to her fairy godmother. "The kingdom's in terrible trouble."

"Time is frozen everywhere and everything is standing still." Isabelle added.

"Except in the manor right now, of course." Cherry then said.

"Oh, dear!" Verna gasped. "That is most troubling indeed. Don't you worry, I'll get to the bottom of this at once."

"That's good." Atticus said.

Verna soon went into the clock tower, though Estelle and Isabelle followed curiously.

"I wonder what the Fairy Godmother's doing in the clock tower?" Isabelle commented.

"Well, I guess we should go see her," Estelle suggested. "Maybe there's a reason she's going there."

The girls soon went to see what Verna was up to as she seemed to be hard at work.

"There you are, dears," Verna smiled to the girls. "And just in time too. I think I've found the cause of all our troubles; there are three cogs missing from this clock!"

"Oh... But what's a cog?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, uh, well, do you see that round... Uh... That thing right there?" Verna pointed out, trying to explain. "That's a cog. They make the clock tower tick, and, well, without them, time is frozen."

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

"We'd like to help," Isabelle said in determination. "Do you know where we can find any more cogs?"

"Oh, dear me, I'm afraid I don't," Verna frowned softly. "But perhaps Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry do. They should still be at the manor."

"Well, then, don't worry," Estelle replied. "You can count on us."

"Yeah." Isabelle nodded.

The girls soon went to get going to get help with the cog problem to fix the time problem.

The Bogs seemed a bit harder to beat on the way than the others from before, but the girls tried to stay strong on the way back to the manor.

"These Bogs seem to be the hardest to beat." Estelle said.

"Well, Rosalina did say it would get harder later on after helping Ariel." Isabelle replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Estelle had to admit. "Be very careful, Isabelle. I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Estelle." Isabelle smiled.

Estelle smiled back as they really were like sisters after all this time together. The magic seemed to spread around as they tried to run and they began to slow down along with the time around them.

Luckily, they made it out and soon came into the manor.

"Oh, thank you for returning," Cinderella smiled once she saw the girls coming back. "We certainly could use your help again. You see, we still haven't solved the problem with time."

"Yeah, it's still frozen." Atticus said.

"Well, Estelle and I may have found a clue," Isabelle spoke up. "Your Fairy Godmother had discovered that the clock tower is missing some cogs, and she thinks that might be why time is frozen."

"Yes, we need three cogs to fix the clock," Estelle added. "Do you know where we can find them?"

"Well, you could try looking in the attic," Cherry suggested. "There are all sorts of things like that there."

"It's true." Atticus nodded.

Estelle and Isabelle soon went upstairs to look for the cog in the manor.

"Yeah, lots of steps, I know." Cherry said as she went with them.

"Must have always been exhausting." Estelle said.

"Heh... Try waking up first thing in the morning to get breakfast and clean up for three people on a daily basis who have no regard or appreciation for you." Cherry sighed.

"That's horrible." Isabelle frowned.

"It was my life until the night of the ball." Cherry replied.

They soon came up to the attic which also had Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry's old bedroom including Cinderella's mother's dress on display which was originally going to be Cinderella's dress at the ball until Anastasia and Drizella ruined it.

"Whoa." Estelle smiled.

"You okay?" Cherry asked.

"It's just... Kinda nice up here." Estelle replied.

"Eh, if you say so." Cherry shrugged, not knowing Estelle was from the future.

The girls soon checked some locked chests and opened them up to find some cogs for the clock tower.

"Found some of them." Estelle said.

"Let's hope it helps," Cherry said. "This time freezing thing is really weirding me out."

"Looks like we'll have to keep looking for some more." Isabelle suggested.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

They soon left the manor to go look for any cogs outside.

On the way, the farmer seemed to be panicking again.

"Oh, no! What's wrong now?" Estelle frowned.

"Help! Somebody help me!" The farmer cried out. "Those creatures are back and they're stealing the pears from my pear trees!"

"Now they're thieves?" Estelle asked.

"I don't like these Bogs at all." Isabelle pouted.

"Me neither." Estelle firmly agreed with that sentiment.

"We'll help you again if you'd like." Isabelle told the farmer.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" The farmer beamed. "Please hurry!"

Estelle and Isabelle soon went to get rid of the Bogs.

"Rosalina, you've been quiet lately." Estelle commented, taking out a basket for the pears. 

"I think you already know what to do from here." Rosalina replied since they had been with her for a long time.

Eventually, the Bogs were all gone, at least in this area, much to the relief of the farmer.

"That should be the last one, at least the last one in this area." Estelle said.

The girls soon found another cog.

"One, two, three! Good!" Estelle said. "Let's get back to Fairy Godmother!"

The girls soon rushed to back to Fairy Godmother.

Once they had the cogs, they were soon magically placed on so that the clock tower could now work again.

"Oh, we did it! We did it! Hooray!" Estelle and Isabelle beamed, hugging each other.

"Wow, I sounded like that one explorer girl with the monkey friend." Estelle said to herself.

"Oh, thank you," Cinderella smiled, coming over with Jaq, Gus, Atticus, and Cherry. "You've done so much for all of us."

"It was no problem at all." Estelle smiled back.

"We couldn't have done it without Atticus, Cherry, Jaq, and Gus," Isabelle added, kneeling beside the mice. "They were very brave."

Gus and Jaq beamed from that.

"Oh, my... Now that time's working again, I hope there's enough of it for me to get ready for the wedding." Cinderella smiled to the girls. 

"Not to worry, child," Verna smiled back to her. "After all, with a little bit of magic, anything is possible."

"She's right." Estelle added.

Rosalina soon flew over.

"Time to go?" Estelle guessed.

"Yes," Rosalina replied. "We better go. There's still a lot of work to do in other places."

"Goodbye, everyone!" Isabelle waved to her new friends. "I hope I can come back and visit again."

"You're welcome back any time, dear." Verna smiled.

"Oh, yes," Cinderella added. "Do come back and visit us again soon."

"See ya around." Atticus added.

"See you real soon." Cherry added, almost sounding like Mickey Mouse.

"Bye-Bye!" Jaq and Gus squeaked while waving to Estelle and Isabelle.

And so, the girls were back in the castle with another new charm for Isabelle's necklace, but this time, there was one princess left who was Belle. All of the symbols on the floor were now all glowing as Rosalina flew around the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess now it's time to help out Belle." Estelle smiled in excitement.

"Looks that way." Isabelle smiled back.

However, they soon saw a Bog on the loose going into the throne room.

"Did you see that Bog go into the throne room?" Rosalina soon asked the girls. 

"We sure did," Estelle glared. "Come on, Isabelle, let's go catch that Bog."

They soon rushed into the throne room.

"Belle will have to wait." Estelle said to herself.

They came up the stairs leading into the throne room and soon heard a wicked laughter and saw a woman in the room with them who seemed to smirk at them.

"Who are you?" Both Estelle and Isabelle asked as neither of them knew her.

"I am Zara!" The woman smirked to them. "And you must be the annoying little girls my Bogs have told me about."

"You're the one that's sending these Bogs?" Estelle asked.

"I most certainly am." Zara chuckled. 

"But... But why are you doing this?" Isabelle frowned.

"It's an interesting tale actually," Zara smirked as she stepped down from the staircase to meet the girls up close. "You see, once upon a time, I too was born a princess, but I refused to learn all those silly princess virtues, and just for that, I was banished from MY kingdom! But soon, I discovered I had special powers. Powers I could use to ruin the worlds of other princesses! And best of all, I can stop any girl from becoming a princess! If I can't be a princess, then why should anyone else get to be one?!" she then laughed wickedly.

"That's horrible!" Estelle told her.

"Oh, I know... Isn't it?" Zara smirked before jumping back into the air with a laugh. "It's time, my Bogs! Steal their voices!"

The Bogs soon ran over to attack Estelle and Isabelle as Zara laughed at them. Rosalina tried to protect them, but the Bogs soon used their magic against the girls to steal their voices. Estelle glared before she and Isabelle remembered what to do from Ariel's world.

"Oh, no! Zara must've stolen your voices!" Rosalina gasped.

Estelle nodded firmly before she made gestures around the Bogs for her.

"You remember what to do? That's great!" Rosalina replied.

Estelle nodded before she reminded Isabelle with some gestures.

"Good luck!" Rosalina wished to the girls.

Estelle and Isabelle began to shoot magic at the Bogs to return the sound magic back to them so that they could have their voices back like when they helped out in Atlantica. And thanks to experience, the girls got their voices back.

"Do, rei, mi, fa, la, si, ti do~" Estelle soon practiced before beaming. "I got my voice back!"

"Augh! That did NOT go as I planned!" Zara glared at them. "Now let's see how you do without your wands to save you. Bogs! Freeze them!"

"Uh-oh!" Estelle yelped.

The Bogs soon surrounded the girls, making both of them very nervous as Zara laughed at them. The Bogs then froze the girls suddenly as Zara collected their wands in her own possession.

"I don't think you'll be needing those anymore!" Zara smirked, making the wands disappear.

'Oh, no!' Estelle thought to herself.

"Zara, why?" Estelle frowned while helping Isabelle. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do!" Zara replied. "You don't understand, so you must suffer! Both of you!"

"But we will after you explain." Estelle told her before she and Isabelle used their color magic to restore the color.

Ruby, Sky, and Fern were soon shown.

"We got it from here." Estelle smiled to the Rainbow Fairies.

The three fairies smiled back as they were happy and proud.

"Oh, NOW you've made me angry!" Zara glared. "I'll have to take care of you myself!"

"Bring it, you old hag!" Estelle glared back.

Zara glared back as that was the final straw.

"Zara is great and wicked," Rosalina warned the girls as the evil woman began to do some sort of ritual. "She's summoning her Genie Bogs to help her defeat you."

"Oh, no!" Isabelle gasped. "What should we do?"

"We'll have to defeat all the Genie Bogs like when we helped Princess Jasmine." Estelle suggested.

"Right." Isabelle nodded.

"This is your chance to use everything you've learned so far," Rosalina told the girls. "If you do, I know you'll win, and set everything right again!"

"Thanks, Rosalina," Estelle smiled to the pixie. "You're such a good pixie."

"Someone tell Queen Clarion that." Rosalina then said playfully as she went to let the girls do what they could do against Zara.

"We're taking you down, Zara." Estelle glared.

The Bog Genies began to make copies of Zara to stop Estelle and Isabelle while they waved their wands to stop the Bogs' magic.

'These Bogs aren't going to stop us.' Estelle thought to herself.

The Zara copies began to chase the girls as they ran around the throne room while shooting their magic at the Genie Bogs.

Zara soon landed on the floor after yet another failure. "Oh, it's over!" she soon cried out in dismay. "Over!"

Estelle frowned slightly as she couldn't help but feel sorry for Zara. Isabelle soon looked to Zara and approached her, even if she was a bit evil. 

"Here, hold my hand." Estelle offered, holding out her hand to Zara.

Zara looked to the girls and she soon took out her hand to Estelle, surprisingly enough. And where soon something magical happened.

Estelle and Isabelle looked around as the kingdom began to restore itself magically, and soon showed two bigger thrones with a smaller one beside it.

"Must be for the King, Queen, and Princess." Estelle said to herself.

The whole castle began to glow brightly as it looked happy and friendly again.

"Whoa." Estelle smiled.

The castle soon looked white and golden in color as everything restored nicely. Bunnies hopped along the garden as plants grew and it looked happy and sunshiny. Some people began to walk over towards the castle. Rosalina flew all around before coming to a window to see people flooding towards the castle as fireworks came into the sky.

"Whoa." Estelle smiled.

"It's time to take your place as a true princess." Rosalina told Isabelle. 

"You said I'm a princess?" Isabelle asked in surprise.

"Isabelle is a princess?" Estelle asked.

A magic soon cast over Isabelle as she was revealed to be a princess all along.

"Oh! I remember now!" Isabelle said, wearing a golden and white dress with a tiara on her head as Rosaline led her to a portrait which had Jasmine, Snow White, Ariel, and Cinderella on it before she was then added in the picture.

"Isabelle is a princess?" Estelle asked Rosalina.

"Yes, turns out she was the long-lost princess of Gentlehaven." Rosalina replied.

"Whoa." Estelle said before the gems she collected started to glow.

Rosalina soon looked over to Estelle.

Estelle blinked as the gems glowed and she was soon in a new dress herself. "Oh... I look like Amethyst from Gem World," she then smiled to the dress while doing a little twirl. "I guess this explains why Ariel, Jasmine, Snow White, and Cinderella wore gold after we helped them... But there's another princess I know with her own golden dress." she then said.

"Oh, right, Belle; you haven't visited her world yet." Rosalina said.

"Should we?" Estelle replied. "I mean, it seems like we did what we had to do."

"I think you should still stop by and see her," Rosalina replied. "You've been a great help to Isabelle. I also know that she would make a nice apprentice to Fairy Godmother someday."

"You seem to know a lot more than you're saying." Estelle smirked a bit.

"Maybe." Rosalina said.

Estelle giggled before sighing a bit. "Well, I had a great time with Isabelle... I've always wanted my own little sister."

"Well, you proved yourself to be a great big sister." Rosalina approved.

"Thank you," Estelle smiled. "This was a very wonderful and enchanting journey."

Estelle, Isabelle, and Rosalina soon went to Belle's world now.

"This is gonna be good." Estelle smiled knowingly.


	7. Chapter 7

They soon came into Belle's world which was in the ballroom with her shimmering yellow ballgown and gloves.

'Looks like we just arrived for their dance.' Estelle thought to herself.

Bogs soon appeared around Belle.

"What are those green creatures, Lumiere?" Belle asked the candelabra. "Were they enchanted with the castle too?"

"Non, mademoiselle, I 'ave never seen zhem before," Lumiere replied. "Zhey just appeared out of nowhere! Hmm... Zhey do not seem harmful, but I would not want zhe Master to see them. Who knows what zhey might do?"

"Maybe we can make them go away before he finds out," Belle suggested before seeing Estelle and Isabelle. "Oh, someone else is here. Hello, my name is Belle, and this is my friend, Lumiere."

"Don't worry, Belle; we'll take care of these Bogs." Estelle told her.

"Oh, do you know something about those strange creatures?" Belle asked.

"Uh-huh," Isabelle nodded. "They are real troublemakers and they've been causing problems in lots of places, but I think we know how to make them go away."

"Zut alors, you are lifesavers!" Lumiere beamed. "If you can get rid of those horrible little zhings, we would be most grateful!"

"No problem, Lumiere." Estelle smiled.

"I think the Bogs wanna play a game of 'Tag'," Rosalina said, coming to help Estelle and Isabelle one last time. "They'll be 'it' first and try to tag you with their magic. If you can keep away from them, I'm sure you'll win the game."

"I'm pretty sure we'll use our magic to tag them back then." Estelle replied.

"That's right." Isabelle nodded.

"Good luck." Rosalina smiled to them before flying out of the way.

"Thanks, Rosalina." Estelle and Isabelle smiled back before getting to work.

"This should be easy." Estelle said.

And so, the two began to wave their magic while Belle stood back with Lumiere. They were of course very successful.

"Phew! That was fun," Isabelle said, though a little wore out. "And the Bogs are butterflies again, so you should be alright now."

"Thank you so much," Belle smiled. "It was very nice of you to help us. Could you stay and visit for a while?"

"Oui, cherie!" Lumiere agreed. "You must stay! Be our guests!"

"Oh, we'd love to, but I don't think we can just yet," Estelle replied. "We promise to come back and visit though."

"Yeah." Isabelle nodded.

"Oh, goodbye then," Belle replied. "And we'll see you soon."

"Au revoir, mademoiselles," Lumiere smiled. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," Estelle smiled back. She then found a golden gemstone which gave her own gold and white dress. She then giggled from it. "Thanks, but I like purple and pink better." She then said, going back to the other dress.

A tiara soon appeared on Estelle's head after her dress changed back.

"Ooh..." Estelle smiled as she twirled about again.

"And now, Estelle, I think it's time for you to go too." Rosalina soon told the girl.

"Yeah, and I think my amulet agrees." Estelle said as she saw her amulet starting to glitter.

"Will I ever see you again?" Isabelle asked Estelle.

"Maybe someday," Estelle smiled. "I'd like that very much, Isabelle."

"Well, she will be at the next Silver Bell Ball." Rosalina smiled back.

"Silver Bell Ball..." Estelle said to herself. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Oh, goodbye! Get home safe!" Isabelle told Estelle as the girl was soon leaving back home.

And as if by magic, Estelle was sent back home. Isabelle and Rosalina smiled as they were going to live happily ever after. At least for right now, especially with Estelle's help.

The End


End file.
